Verboten!
by nin1183
Summary: Bella ist die Cousine von Alice, Emmett und Edward. Edward, der gleichzeitig ihr bester Freund ist, kommt aus einem Austauschjahr zurück. Beide haben sich in dem Jahr verändert. Romanze/Drama
1. Chapter 1

„Bella! Halt doch mal still! Du nervst richtig, weißt du das? Wenn mein Bruder wüsste was ich wegen ihn, bei dir durchstehen muss!" stöhnte meine Cousine Alice genervt. In ungefähr zwei Stunden kommt mein bester Freund und gleichzeitig mein Cousin Edward aus seinem Auslandsjahr zurück.

Ich habe ihn Richtig vermisst. Mit jemanden reden, der auch zuhört und nicht wie Alice, die sich selber in den Vordergrund stellt. Ich habe mich in dem Jahr auch richtig verändert und bin daher gespannt wie er es findet. Ich habe meine Zahnspange rausbekommen. Meine krausen, kurzen Haare sind jetzt lang und glatt. Habe sie mir extra beim Friseur glätten lassen. Ein Tipp von Alice. Alice half mir auch bei meiner neuen Garderobe. Früher achtete ich nicht so sehr darauf was ich anziehe aber seit meinem 17. Geburtstag, vor ein paar Monaten, hat sich bei mir einiges geändert. Ich achte mehr auf mich und es macht mich glücklich wenn ich die Reaktionen von den Jungs, auf mich sehe.

Ich habe bis jetzt kein großes Interesse an den Jungs an unserer Schule gehabt. Das liegt wohl daran das ich die alle seit der ersten Klasse, wenn nicht schon seit dem Kindergarten kenne. Oder, dass sie erst Interesse an mir haben seit ich figurbetonte Klamotten trage. Und das finde ich als keinen schönen Grund mit jemanden einen Date zu haben.

Der mit dem Ich einen Date haben sollte, soll mich so mögen wie ich bin und nicht wegen meinem Äußeren. Also jemand der mich nicht seit Jahren kennt, sondern erst dazu gezogen ist oder eine Weile weg war. Ich wurde noch nicht mal geküsst. Was in meinem Alter recht unüblich ist. Aber ich war nie in dieser Situation. Meine Cousins Emmett und Edward haben bis jetzt immer geschaut ob ein Junge in Frage kommen würde, der ihre kleine Cousine Isabella entweihen dürfte. Ja richtig gehört entweihen. Ich fühle mich manchmal wie die heilige Jungfrau. Aber nur wenn ich in Emmetts und Edwards Gegenwart bin. Bei Alice sind die anders, das liegt wohl daran das sie mit dem besten Freund der beiden zusammen ist.

Alice und Jasper sind ein richtiges Liebespaar. Seit 1 ½ Jahr. Wenn ich die beiden zusammen sehe, werde ich immer eifersüchtig. Sie ha jemanden an dem sie sich ankuscheln kann. Aber jetzt kommt Edward wieder. Dann bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Und dann ist wieder alles wie früher, bloß das wir uns ein bisschen verändert haben.

„Bella kommst du? Wir müssen los, wir haben nur noch 1 ½ Stunden zeit" rief meine Mutter Renee die Treppe hoch. Okay, jetzt war es soweit. Ein letztes Mal schaue ich in den Spiegeln und los geht's zum Flughafen.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte hinterlässt mir was? Im nächsten wird alles länger.

LG Nin


	2. Chapter 2

„Bella! Beruhige dich doch endlich, du machst uns echt nervös" tadelte mich meine Mum. Je näher wir dem Flughafen kamen und je öfter die Flughafen-Schilder erschienen, desto feuchter wurden meine Hände. Mein Dad Charlie, meine Mum Renee und ich fuhren den restlichen Cullens hinter her. Carlisle ist Dads Bruder, zwar sehen die sich nicht sehr ähnlich aber Dad kam eindeutig nach Grandpa und Onkel Carlisle nach Grandma. Aber jedesmal wen Dad und Carlisle zusammen sind merkt man das es eine Familie ist. Typische Brüder, egal wie alt man wird oder wie viele Kinder man selber bekommen hat, zusammen benehmen die sich immer kindisch.

„Ich bin echt gespannt, wie Ed sich verändert hat. Carlisle hat gesagt das er sich wohl richtig gemacht hat. Als sie ihn besuchten, haben sie ihn fast nicht mehr erkannt. Was in einem Jahr alles passieren kann, man muss nur unsere hübsche Bella anschauen!" sagte mein Dad, wobei er bei dem letzten Satz mich über den Rückspiegel ansprach. Ich hasse es. Seit ich mich aus meinem Schneckenloch rausgekommen bin und Alice bei mir ihr Wunder vollbrachte hatte, ist er noch stolzer auf mich. Er hatte mich immer seine Hübsche genannt. Aber immer nicht verstanden warum ich lieber in meinem Zimmer oder bei den Em, Ed und Al sitze als raus zu gehen. Mit Dad konnte ich einfach nicht über meine Ängste sprechen.

Ich hatte immer Angst davor, ausgelacht, beschimpft und gemobbt zu werden. Ich war immerhin nicht die hübscheste in meiner Familie. Em, Ed und Al hatten ihre Schönheit von ihren Eltern. Neben den drei fühle ich mich immer wie das hässliche Entlein, aber dank Alice wurde nun aus dem hässlichen Entlein ein wunderschöner Schwan. Das sagten zumindest Alice und meine Mum. Neben Mum wusste vor allem Edward alles über meine Ängste. Er versuchte mir dabei zu helfen, dass ich selbstbewusster werde, was leider nicht geklappt hatte. Aber ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich mich öffnen kann. Und habe dieses eine Jahr, das uns trennte, ausgenutzt. Gleich werde ich meinen Lieblingscousin wieder in die Arme schließen können.

„Bella willst du jetzt mitkommen, oder weiter vor dich hin träumen?" ich blickte mich um und erkannte das wir schon längst am Flughafen angekommen sind und meine Mum in der geöffneten Türe mich ansprach. Mit einem Seufzten erhob ich mich und hackte mich bei Emmett ein, der nur breit grinste. „Na, schon wieder in Gedanken gewesen Cousinchen?" ich nickte nur. Ich bin einfach zu nervös um irgendetwas zu sagen.

So standen wir nun zu siebt, mit großen Plakaten vor uns, vor der Tür aus der er eigentlich raus kommen müsste. Die Minuten vergingen und vergingen aber nichts passierte. Je länger es dauerte desto schlimmer wurde es. Emmett schaute auf die Tafel und sagte das er noch nicht gelandet ist. Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Oh Gott, bitte es soll nichts passiert sein! Em merkte meine Nervosität. „Keine Sorge es ist bestimmt nichts passiert. Du weißt doch Unkraut vergeht nicht!" zwinkert er mir zu. Gleich darauf verzog er aber sein Gesicht und strich sich über seinen Hinterkopf. „Rede nicht so ein scheiß, Emmett." Zischte Alice, nach dem sie ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Ich musste bei dem Anblick lächeln.

Wieder willig hat mich Emmett zum lächeln gebracht du somit meine Gedanken an Edward verdrängt. „Der Flieger ist gelandet!" rief Esme uns zu. Da wir gerade bei den Bänken waren um die Plakate abzulegen. Also nahmen wir sie wieder und gingen zu den Erwachsenen zurück. Gestern haben wir uns noch die Plakate gemacht, es war Em´s Idee. Was echt ein Wunder war. Er hatte mal eine richtig gute Idee. Wir schrieben fast das gleiche Herzlich Willkommen zurück! wobei das Herzlich als Herz mit Bindestrich zu lich dargestellt wurde. Emmett konnte es nicht lassen das er der Ältere ist, den bei ihm steht drauf Der Kleine ist wieder da. Alice und ich haben gestern nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Typisch Emmett.

Die Tür ging auf und ein paar Personen kamen durch. Wir standen da, die Plakate in die Höhe haltend und da ich nicht über alle Menschen rüber schauen konnte stellte ich mich auf die Fußspitzen. Aber kein Edward in Sicht. Überall begrüßten sich schon die Leute um uns herum. Ich wurde auch ein paar Mal herum geschupst. So das ich immer weiter nah hinten gedrängt wurde. Das Plakat lag schon lange auf dem Boden. An einer Säule kam ich schließlich zu stehen. Ich atmete einmal kräftig ein und wieder aus.

Ich versuchte, von der Säule aus meine Familie zu finden. Als ich sie erblickte erkannte ich nun den Jungen mit den bronzene Haaren. Edward ist da. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und wird gerade von seinen Geschwistern belagert. Ich blieb lieber noch eine Weile hier hinten. Edward fährt naher bei uns im Auto mit. Da haben wir genug zeit für uns. In einem Jahr ist echt viel passiert, Dad hatte recht. Edward ist größer geworden und er hatte mehr Muskeln, zwar nicht so schlimm wie bei Emmett aber man sah, das er nicht mehr so schlaksig war wie früher. Die Mädchen werden sich wohl um ihn reißen. Irgendwie werde ich allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich ihn gleich wieder verlieren würde, weh.

Ich will ihn erstmal nur für mich haben. Nach dem er alle Begrüßt hatte, blickte er sich um. Sucht er nach mir? Ich ging langsam und den Menschen ausweichend zu meiner Familie zurück. Ich hörte nur ein „Hinter dir!" und schon drehte sich Edward zu mir um. Wow, er hat sich echt verändert. Ich konnte nur stehen bleiben und ihn anstarren. Ich werde ihn wohl in kürzester Zeit gleich an ein Mädchen verlieren. Er starrte mich auch an. Tja, auch ich hatte eine Überraschung für ihn. Er kam zögerlich auf mich zu. „Bella?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur und schaute in seine grünen Augen die so strahlten und die ich so vermisst hatte. Er grinste nur mein schiefes Lächeln und nahm mich in den Arm. „Du bist wunderschön geworden!" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich wurde richtig rot.

Es fühlt sich komisch an ihn wieder zu umarmen. Es war auch ein anderes umarmen als früher, irgendwie zärtlicher. Vielleicht spinne ich ja auch gerade. Was sollte schon anders sein als früher. Wir sind immer noch die gleichen, zwar müssen wir uns nach einem Jahr wieder an uns gewöhnen. Aber das wird wohl schon werden. „Na Brüderchen, hättest du unsere kleine Cousine Bella erkannt?" ertönte neben uns Emmetts stimme. „Wie viele Jungs hast du schon checken müssen Em?" fragte er Emmett nach dem er sich ein bisschen von mir gelöst hatte, lediglich seine Hand lag noch auf meinem Rücken. Typisch Em und Ed. Immer müssen die sich in mein Liebesleben ein mischen. Ich drehte mein Kopf zu Edward und sagte „ich bin immer noch ungeküsst! Reicht das?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte mich. „Wirklich?" ich nickte nur auf seine Frage. Ich sah seine Augen aufleuchten aber beim nächsten blinzeln war es wieder verschwunden. Habe ich es mir nur eingebildet?

Langsam aber sicher machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Auto. Jetzt kam die Heimfahrt, da feiern wir noch ein bisschen seine Heimkehr.

So das war das zweite Kapitel. Wie wars? Würde mich über Reviews freuen.

LG Nin

Morgen geht es bei meiner anderen ff (Liebe oder Hass?) weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Als wir an den Autos ankamen, verstaute er sein Gepäck bei seinen Eltern im Kofferraum. Ihr Mercedes hat mehr Platz für seine zwei Koffer als unserer. Ich blieb an unserem Auto stehen und beobachtete alle. Esme und Carlisle strahlten ihren Sohn an. Alice und Emmett umarmten ihn noch mal. Und meine Eltern stehen Arm im Arm daneben. Das Bild sieht echt schön aus. Ich fühle mich irgendwie so, als ob ich nicht dazu gehöre also war ich lieber weiter weg und schaue zu. Die Geschwister unter einander haben so ein enges Band, das ich nur störe. Leider bin ich ein Einzelkind und werde nie Erfahren wie so ein Band zwischen Geschwister ist. Das Verhältnis zwischen uns vier Kindern ist auch stark aber Geschwisterbände sind immer noch stärker als Cousins unter sich.

Manchmal denke ich, ich wurde adoptiert oder im Krankenhaus vertauscht. Jeder einzelne, der Personen mir gegenüber, ist unbeschreiblich hübsch, und ich, ja ich habe die Gene aus der Familie meiner Mutter abbekommen. Ich habe das harte Los im Leben abgekriegt. Ich war nicht von Natur aus hübsch, ich musste in der letzten Zeit unter Alice leiden. Ja der Spruch stimmt wirklich Wer schön sein will muss leiden!. Wie oft hat das Alice zu mir gesagt. Jetzt bin ich zwar ansehnlicher, aber fühle mich immer noch als Außenseiter. Als einen der zwar in der Familie ist aber doch wieder nicht hineingehört.

Ich beobachtete aber vor allem Edward wie er sich bewegte, lächelte und sprach. Ich verstehe wenn die Mädchen ihm hinterher rennen. Wie seine grünen Augen leuchten wenn er lacht, sein atemraubendes schiefes lächeln. Mein schiefes lächeln. Je länger ich ihn beobachte, desto schneller schlug mein Herz. Oh Gott. Ich schwärme für meinen Cousin. Ich wendete meinen Kopf schüttelnd von ihm ab. Das darf jetzt nicht sein. Ich versuchte alles, das mein Herz langsamer schlägt, aber es funktioniert nicht richtig. Tief ein- und ausatmen. Das mehrmals hintereinander. Okay, so langsam beruhigt es sich. Ich konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen sich selbstständig machen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich ihn weiter. Und es musste kommen was kommen musste. Er blickte selbst aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir herüber. Seine Mundwinkel immer noch hochgezogen vom letzten Witz vom Emmett, seine Augen leuchtend. Ich zwang mich von seinem Blick, der mich richtig fesselte loszukommen, was nicht gerade einfach war. Mit hochrotem Kopf wand ich, meinen ganzen Körper, ab. Zitternd suchte ich mit meinen Händen den Türgriff ab, bis ich ihn endlich fand. Die Türe auf und schnell rein. Ich muss mich beruhigen. Und allein sein. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir, was ist passiert? Werde ich krank?

Hat das mit Edward zu tun? Wenn ja, wie soll ich die Autofahrt überleben? Soll ich nicht doch sagen er soll bei seinen Eltern und Geschwister mit fahren? Wie wird er darauf reagieren, er hat es doch vorgeschlagen mit uns zu fahren das wir wieder Zeit zusammen verbringen können! O Gott! Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Ich glaube ich drehe durch. Ich schaffe es nicht mit ihm hier hinten alleine, ich muss erst wissen was los ist. Okay, ich sag er soll bei seinen Eltern mit fahren. Ja, da ist besser. Aber dafür muss ich raus und mich allen gegenüber stellen, auch ihm. Tief ein- und ausatmen. Okay, jetzt bin ich bereit. Gerade als ich die Türe aufmachen wollte gingen die anderen drei Türen auf. Scheiße zu spät.

„Hey Bells, alles okay?" fragte mich Dad besorgt. Ich sagte ihm nur, dass ich endlich fahren will, dass die Luft in der Tiefgarage nicht toll ist. Neben mir spürte ich Edward. Ich schaute kurz zu ihm, und sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass Ed erkennt wenn ich lüge. Scheiße und jetzt. Was soll ich ihm sagen wenn er mich fragt. Er würde jede Antwort als lüge erkennen. Und die Wahrheit? Nein, die Wahrheit kann ich nicht sagen. Ich kann nicht sagen das mein Körper in seiner Nähe komisch verhält und ich nicht weiß warum. Aber ich habe Glück er fragt nicht sondern schaut nur nach vorne.

Ich tue es ihm gleich, aber ich beobachte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Und wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke. Mein Herz explodiert irgendwann. „Warum seit ihr so still? Ich dachte ihr habt in von diesem einem Jahr viel zu erzählen? Keine Sorge wir hören nicht zu!" kam die Stimme von Mum. Im Sitz zurück gelehnt drehte ich mich so zu Edward rum das ich ihm ansah. Er tat es mir gleich. Es war so komisch zwischen uns. So eine komische Anspannung lag in der Luft. „Also!?" sagten wir gleichzeitig. Wir lachten uns an, das wir oft gleichzeitig was sagten ist schon früher passiert. Und es hat Wunder gewirkt, die Anspannung ist weg, wie aus Zauberhand.

„Und wie war das eine Jahr, mit dem Liebesleben meiner Geschwister? War es auszuhalten?" fragte er mich mit einem Zwinkern. Mein Herz setzte kurz beim zwinkern aus. Bin ich krank? „Naja, ich habe mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt! Alice und Jazz nur beim rumknutschen zu zusehen und bei Emmett und Rose mit ihren heimlichen Blicken für einander" sagte ich genervt, das war echt nicht einfach. Ein Jahr fühlte ich mich alleine. „Emmett und Rose sind immer noch nicht zusammen?" fragte Ed ungläubig. „Schlimm oder? Seit fast zwei Jahren kommen die nicht weiter! Nur der eine Kuss damals beim Falschendrehen, sonst nichts! Ich sag es dir, wir müssen denen auf die Sprünge helfen. Länger kann ich die heimliche Blicke die sie tauschen nicht mehr ertragen." „Das ist echt witzig" entgegnete Ed. Ich hob daraufhin nur die Augenbrauen. „Naja, ich muss meinem Bruder helfen, dass er mit Rose zusammen kommt. Em braucht bei einem Mädchen Hilfe!" schmunzelte er.

Wir lachten nur, es ist echt witzig. Der große starke Emmett braucht bei einem Mädchen Hilfe. Wir redeten noch von dies und das. Was alles in einem Jahr passiert ist. Es war so schön in seiner Nähe. Ich fühle mich so vollkommen, so als ob ich wieder eine Person wäre. Wie ein Stromstoß durch fuhr es, durch meinen Körper. Was war das? Ich blickte zu Quelle des Stromstoßes, Ed hatte meine Hände in seinen genommen und streichelte sie. Es ist so ein schönes Gefühl. Es tut mir so gut. Unsere Finger fingen an mit einander zu spielen. „Und hattest du in der Zeit wirklich keinen Freund?" fragte er mich, mit seinem Blick auf unsere Verschlungen Hände gerichtet. Hab ich den Unterton richtig gehört? Oder bildete ich es mir nur ein? Ich schaute ihn sein Gesicht das so markelos war, wie eine griechische Gottesstatue. „Ich habe vorher die Wahrheit gesagt, dass ich noch ungeküsst bin! Wenn ich jemanden Küsse dann jemand den ich liebe" beantwortete ich seine Frage.

Er hob seine Kopf hoch und blickte mich an. Ich versank richtig in seine Augen. Unsere Finger hörten auf zu spielen und umarmten sich gegenseitig. Ja so kann man es sagen. Unsere Hände waren so stark verschlungen das uns nichts trennen könnte. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Mein Herz raste. Was passiert mit mir? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Ich gehe lieber mal zum Arzt und lasse mich durchchecken. Ja das muss ich wohl machen. Wir saßen uns gegenüber, und starrten uns an. Ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber ich habe keine Gewalt mehr über meinen Körper. „Wir sind gleich da!" sagte mein Vater. Dad ist mein Held. Wir lösten uns von einander. Ich wurde wieder rot. Wir setzten uns wieder stocksteif neben einander wie am Anfang der Fahrt.

Das komische Gefühl zwischen uns kam zurück. Die Spannung zwischen uns blieb, da meine linke Hand neben mir auf dem Sitz liegt wie Eds rechte Hand. Unsere Finger lagen nur wenige Millimeter auseinander. Ich wünschte er würde sie in seine nehmen. Oh Gott! Was wünsche ich mir bitte? Er ist mein Cousin. Geschockt drehte ich mich zum Fenster und sah das Haus von Onkel Carlisle. Wie werde ich die Party überstehen? Ich will in mein Bett! Weit weg von Edward. Meinem Cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Nun stehe ich hier vor Onkel Carlisles Haus. Wie überstehe ich nur diese Party. Ich verfluche jetzt schon die nächsten Stunden. Alice schaute mich besorgt an. „Es ist nur, ich habe Angst, bei den vielen Leuten…" ich hoffe sie versteht es, das ich meine Tollpatschigkeit meine. Ich hoffe ich kann sie so ein bisschen ablenken. „Ach Bella! Dein persönlicher Schutzengel ist wieder da. Du hast ein Jahr ohne ihn, auch ohne große Verletzungen überstanden!" sie zog mich an meinem Ellenbogen hinter sich. „Und außerdem Edward fängt dich wieder auf, also keine Sorge" Edward würde mich auffangen. Ich würde in seinen Armen liegen. Allein weil ich daran denke habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl in der Bauchregion. Aber es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an, sondern gut. Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf. Ich darf sowas nicht denken und fühlen.

Es waren schon viele Gäste da. Von unseren Klassen, mit denen man zu tun hatte. Ich sah wie Jessica und Lauren zu Edward gingen. Und was taten die… Sie graben ihn gleich an. Oh man wie ich die beide dafür hasse. Ich habe auf einmal ein Gefühl das ich noch nie hatte. Was ist mit mir los? Ich kenne es nicht. Es tut richtig weh. Wie ein Stich direkt ins Herz. War das Eifersucht? Ich darf nicht eifersüchtig sein. Ich darf nicht eifersüchtig sein wenn jemand meinen Cousin toll findet. Ich musste einfach hinschauen, egal wie mein Herz schmerzte. Ich sah, dass die beiden richtig auf Tuchfühlung gingen. Edward lächelte gequält. So wie er aussah gefiel es ihn überhaupt nicht. Was mich natürlich freute.

Ich nahm mir eine Flasche Cola und ein Glas und ging zum Sofa. Immer wieder blickte ich zu Edward und seinen Anhängseln. Er lief durch das ganze Wohnzimmer, begrüßte jeden. Wurde aber von Jessica und Lauren verfolgt. Bei dem Bild das ich sah musste ich sogar grinsen. Eifersüchtig… Nein Eifersüchtig war ich nicht mehr. Ich sah ja an seinem Blick dass er es hasste. Ich lehnte mich zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel. „Hey, was gibt es zu grinsen?" Alice setzte sich zu mir. Ich nickte nur zu dem dreier Haufen. „Oh man! Ist das witzig! Ed kann ja einem leid tun, so wie wir Jessica und Lauren kennen wird er die nicht so schnell los." Sprach Alice. Und ich nickte nur.

Wir beide beobachteten jede Bewegung der drei. Bis plötzlich Edwards Blick zu uns traf. Er schaute zu uns rüber und sagte etwas zu den beiden und kam schon in unsere Richtung. „Na toll! Live-Fernsehen vorbei" sagte Alice beleidigt. Edward stand nun vor uns. Und machte eine Handbewegung dass wir rutschen sollen. Er setzte sich zwischen uns. Er legte seine Arme um uns. Als er sein Arm auf meiner Schulter platzierte kribbelte es in meinem ganzen Körper. Zu allem überfluß bekam ich auch noch eine Gänsehaut. Alice stand irgendwann auf weil sie zu Jasper wollte. So saß ich nun mit Edward alleine auf dem Sofa. Seinen linken Arm immer noch auf meiner Schulter. Er schmiegte sich nahe an meinem Körper. Ich drehe so langsam durch. Ich würde ihn so gerne berühren, aber ich darf nicht. Es ist so eine drückende Stimmung zwischen uns seit er wieder hier ist. Was ist bloß anders? Ich will dass es wieder so ist wie früher!

Ich spürte Edwards Blick auf mir und so langsam spannt sich sein Körper an. Seine rechte Hand hat er zur Faust geballt, während seine linke auf meinem Oberarm liegt. Und langsam anfängt zu streicheln. Oh Gott was macht er mit mir. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. Seine grünen Augen funkeln. Ich verlor mich regelrecht in ihnen. Wir saßen da, schauten uns in die Augen und sagten nichts. Wie gerne ich ihn jetzt küssen würde. Seine weichen, vollkommenden Lippen. Was denke ich bitte! Er ist mein Cousin. Ich muss weg, ich muss raus. Ich brauche frische Luft.

Mit einem „Tut mir leid" stand ich auf und stürzte schon regelrecht in den Garten. Als erstes holte ich tief Luft. Oh mein Gott! Was ist nur los. Ich darf mich nicht in Edward verlieben. Es darf nicht sein. Ich muss was anderes machen, ich muss mich ablenken. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich muss jemanden finden der zu mir gehört. Genau ich muss einen Freund finden. Aber wen? Vielleicht haben die anderen eine Idee? Hmm… Ich glaube ich gehe mal wieder rein. Ich muss mich ablenken.

Als ich gerade einmal einen Fuß durch die Terrassentür streckte, erklang schon Emmetts rufen. „Da ist Bella!" haben die mich gesucht? Ich war doch nur im Garten. Ich richtete mich zu Emmetts stimme und da standen alle fünf. Rose, Jazz, Al, Em und Edward. Emmett winkte wie ein Kleinkind, ich war froh dass er nicht noch wie Alice anfängt zu hüpfen. Mit einem breiten grinsen ging ich zu ihnen. „Warum lachst du jetzt schon wieder?" fragte mich Alice. Ich erzählte ihnen das ich gerade Emmetts winken gepaart mit Alice hüpfen vorstellte. Jetzt lachten alle. Alle? Nein, nicht alle. Alice und Emmett schmollten.

„Ihr habt mich gesucht?" ich versuchte so gut es ging Edwards blick auszuweichen. Und es klappt. Ich denke einfach er ist nicht da. „Ja, weil du dich endlich mal um die Jungs hier kümmern sollst! Die fragen schon ständig wo du bist." Beantwortete Alice meine Frage. „Vor allem Seth und Mike. Wobei mir Seth lieber wäre als dein Freund. Mike ist mir unheimlich" setzte Emmett nach. Okay, sie würden Seth vorziehen. Vielleicht soll ich ihn näher kennenlernen. Vielleicht verliebe ich mich ja in ihn. Vielleicht… Oh man das sind eindeutig zu viele Vielleichts. Ich muss mal schauen.

„Bella?" fragte mich eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir Tanzen?" schüchtern lächelte ich Seth an. Er stand hinter mir als er Bella? sagte. „Bella kann doch gar nicht Tanzen!" erwiderte eine andere Stimme, auf die mir gestellte Frage. Und ich weiß auch wer diesen Unverschämten Satz sagte. Ohne mich umzudrehen. Was bildet der sich bitte ein? Darf ich nicht mit jemanden Tanzen. Klar früher haben nur wir beide zusammen getanzt. Weil ich es damals nicht konnte, und Er war der einigste dem es nichts ausmachte das ich auf seine Füße trat. Aber wie schon sagte. Das war mal. Er war ein Jahr nicht da und er weiß nicht dass ich einen Tanzkurs gemacht hatte. Also werde ich ihm jetzt zeigen dass ich es kann. Ich schaute zu Edward und sagte im gehen „das meinst auch nur du!" ich vernahm ein kichern neben uns, da ja jeder weiß das ich einen Kurs gemacht hatte. Außer er.

Ich nahm Seth Hand und zog ihn mit mir, in die Mitte vom Wohnzimmer. Es tanzten schon einige. Und wie der „Zufall" es wollte lief jetzt mein absolutes Kuschellied. Sugababes – Too lost in You (.com/watch?v=eaQlfYbyxGs). Der "Zufall" hatte den Namen Emmett. Er will wohl wirklich, dass ich mit Seth zusammen komme. Okay. Seths Hände lagen nun auf meinen Hüften. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken. „Bella, du bist so wunderschön. Danke das du mir diesen Tanz gewährst!" mit einem Lächeln bedankte ich mich für das Kompliment. Meinen Kopf lehnte ich an seine Schulter. Seths Hände wanderten zu meinem Rücken, und ich fühlte wie seine Daumen darüber strichen. Ich genoss diesen Augenblick wirklich. Fest gehalten zu werden, und den Herzschlag einer anderen Person zu hören. Es beruhigte mich ungemein.

Trotz allem musste ich wieder an Edward denken. So haben wir früher auch getanzt, zwar hatte er danach mindestens einen blauen Zeh, aber die Grundhaltung war gleich. Unwillkürlich musste ich die Augen öffnen, ich muss Edward sehen. Ich muss ihn sehen, auch wenn ich in Seths Armen liege. Langsam drehte ich Seth in die Richtung damit ich Edward anschauen kann. Auch wenn er mein Cousin ist, glaube ich, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Es ist eine verbotene Liebe, daher muss ich mich mit jemanden anderes trösten. Ich fand Edward an der Wand gelehnt. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich fühle mich hier in Seths Armen so falsch. Was mache ich hier nur? Ich verarsche ihn, das… das ist doch nicht richtig. Ich würde sein Herz brechen, wenn alles rauskommt, für wenn ich wirklich schwärme.

Ich muss mir ein zweites Leben aufbauen, eines in dem ich Seth will. Das erste ist vergeben. Ich liebe Edward. Da bin ich mir sicher. Am liebsten würde ich in seinen Armen liegen. Ihn berühren. Ihn küssen. Mich an ihn kuscheln. Alles. Ich würde alles in meinem Leben mit ihm machen. Ich will ihn. Aber das darf nicht sein, das soll nicht sein. Ich muss meine wahre Liebe verleugnen. Edwards Blick galt nur mir. Er beobachtete jeder meiner Bewegungen. Und was mich freute war, als Seth seine Hände über meinen Rücken strichen, bekam Edward einen grimmigen Ausdruck ins Gesicht. Ich will wissen ob er das gleiche für mich fühlt, wie ich für ihn. Oder ist er so weil ich seine beste Freundin bin? Ich muss hier raus. Ich drehe sonst noch durch. Als das Lied endete, oder war das schon längst ein anderes? Ach egal. Mit einem „tut mir leid, muss dringend aufs Klo" stürzte ich zur nächsten Tür.

Mit einem Schwall kaltem Wasser im Gesicht, blickte ich in den Spiegel. Mir war das Make-up egal. Meine Hände stütze ich an beiden Seiten des Waschbeckens ab. Ich brauchte Abkühlung, meine Wangen glühten richtig. Ich liebe Edward. Und jedesmal wenn ich nur seinen Namen, oder seine grünen strahlenden Augen, oder seinen perfekten Lippen dachte, kribbelte es richtig in meinem Bauch. Ich war noch nie verliebt, und mein erstes verliebt sein habe ich meinem Cousin zu danken. „Das ist doch Arm. Es gibt so viele tolle Jungs, warum gerade Er?" fragte ich mich selbst flüsternd. „Ich weiß es nicht!" beantwortete ich kopfschüttelnd meine eigene Frage. Seufzend senkte ich meinen Kopf. Wie soll ich noch all das durchstehen? Heute bleibe ich auch noch hier über Nacht.

Nach weiteren drei Stunden war die Party vorbei. Die meisten waren müde. Vor allem Edward, dem der Jet-lag im Nacken saß. Seth hat mich gefragt ob ich nicht mit ihm treffen will. „So Date mäßig" meinte er. Ich bejahte. Ich möchte mich gerne mit ihm treffen. Mein zweites Leben muss ich aufbauen. Seth ist wirklich lieb. Was genau kann ich für ihn je empfinden? Wohl nie das gleiche wie jetzt schon für jemanden anderes Empfinde, für meinen Cousin Edward. Aber es muss ausreichen. Alice erzählte natürlich brühwarm dass ich ein Date mit Seth habe. War ja typisch, aber Date-Fertig mach ich mich selbst.

Ich wünschte jedem eine gute Nacht. So wie wir es immer taten. Wir umarmten uns. Bei Edward hatte ich Angst. Angst meine wahren Gefühle kommen durch. Angst, dass ich ihn nicht mehr loslasse. Wir standen uns gegenüber und nur zögerlich machten wir die letzten Schritte. Als ich in seinen Armen lag, fühlte ich mich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hier gehöre ich hin. Hier ist mein Herz. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an bei Seth. Ich seufzte und drückte mich noch enger an ihn. Er zog mich auch enger zu sich. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meinem ab. So soll es nie enden. Das ist es, was ich für den Rest meines Lebens will. Ihn. Und nur ihn. In seinen Armen liegen. „Man könnte meinen ihr habt nicht die Autofahrt zusammen gebracht. So wie ihr euch aneinander drückt!" rieß Emmetts stimme mich bzw. uns in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ja tut mir leid, ich hatte Bella ein Jahr lang nicht mehr in den Armen im Gegensatz zu dir" sagte Edward mit einem Lächeln.

Ich lag nun auf dem Gästebett im Gästezimmer. Das meiste was hier steht gehörte mir selber, da ich oft hier bin. Auch wenn ich mich eigentlich wohl fühlen musste. Tat ich es nicht. Ich wälzte im Bett herum, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Schlafposition. Ich fand keine. Mein Kopf dröhnte. In im spuckte andauernd der Name Edward. Edward hier, Edward da. Überall nur Edward. Ich brauche wieder kaltes Wasser. Leise schlich ich ins Bad. Es war ganz schön ruhig. Auf dem Flur war nichts zu hören und zu sehen, warum habe ich nicht gesehen wie viel Uhr es ist? „Ahhhhh" das Wasser tat mir so gut. Genau das was ich jetzt zur Beruhigung brauchte. Jetzt wieder schnell ins Bett und schlafen, bevor Alice mich wieder weckt. Wie immer wenn ich hier schlafe.

Als ich die Türe auf machte und in mein Zimmer gehen wollte. Blieb ich an einer Person hängen. Auf einer Muskulösen Brust.

LG Nin


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey kleine Bells! Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte mich Emmett. Ich bin gegen ihn gelaufen. „Hmm" nickte ich ihm mit einem roten Kopf zu. Ist mir das peinlich, es passiert aber auch immer nur mir. „Da bist du aber auch nicht die einzige. Edward nervt mich schon die ganze zeit. Das Bett ist nie still. Andauernd dreht er sich. Ich sag's dir, das nächste Mal schlafe ich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer" sagte er zum Schluss genervt. Warum schläft er mit Edward in einem Bett? Bevor ich mir mitten in der Nacht noch meinen Kopf damit zerbreche, frage ich ihn lieber. „Wieso schläfst du bei ihm in einem Zimmer?" Emmett zog mich ins Gästezimmer, wir setzten uns aufs Bett. „Naja, Jazz und Rose schlafen doch hier, weil es zu spät war nach Hause zu fahren. Und da Alice und Jasper zusammen sind, ist es doch klar das Jasper bei Alice schläft." Okay, das ist auch einleuchtend. Nun wurde Emmett ein bisschen nervös, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Rose schläft in meinem Bett" och Emmett ist bei diesen Worten rot geworden. So süß. „Und du Opferst dich für sie! Emmett, wann sagst du es ihr endlich?" „Ach Bells, wenn das mal nur so einfach wäre. Allein wenn ich sie sehe… da kommt doch nie das richtige raus! Kannst du mir denn nicht helfen?" bei seinem fragenden Dackelblick blieb mir doch nichts anderes übrig als zu sagen „Ja, natürlich" freudig umarmte er mich und bedankte sich, ich glaube, zum tausendsten mal. „Ist ja gut Teddybär. Ich will nur endlich, das du glücklich wirst." Klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich möchte auch, dass du glücklich wirst. Und da finde ich es natürlich sehr gut, dass du dich mit Seth triffst. Er schwärmt schon sehr lange für dich." Wenn er nur wüsst, was mich im Moment glücklich machen würde. Edward liegt nur zwei Zimmer weiter.

Aber ich muss mich ablenken. Was hat er gesagt, Seth schwärmt schon sehr lange für mich? „Ähm… Em, darf ich dich was fragen?" „Ja, natürlich. Frag mich ruhig" grinste mich Emmett an. „Naja, du hast gesagt Seth schwärmt schon sehr lange für mich. Wie lange schon? Und wie ernst?" bei meinen Fragen wurde ich rot. Es ist da erstmal das ich über einen fremden Jungen rede. Oh Gott! Mein erstes mal. Gut jetzt kann ich das von meiner Mein erstes Mal! Liste streichen. Ja, ich habe eine Liste was ich alles zum ersten Mal machen muss und will. Und dazu gehört auch ein Gespräch über einen Jungen. Emmett nahm meine Hände und sagte „Ungefähr so lange wie ich für Rose! Wir haben miteinander Gesprochen und uns gegenseitig unsere größten Geheimnisse erzählt! Bells du musst verstehen er ist genauso schüchtern wie du!" Scheiße ich werde Seths Her brechen. Ich habe nie gemerkt das er was für mich empfindet.

„Ich habe nie was gemerkt" sagte ich zu Emmett. „Bella… fühlst du etwas für Seth?" Oh, stell mir doch nicht so eine Frage. Was soll ich ihm sagen? Die Wahrheit, ich kann nicht gut lügen. Und er wird es schnell merken. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. „Naja, ich weiß es nicht genau, was ich für ihn empfinde. Denn… ich empfinde auch etwas für einen anderen… glaube ich." Gut, das war schon mal raus. Ich werde aber nicht sagen wer mein heimlicher Schwarm ist. Aber ich musste es Em sagen. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte. Emmett war, nach Edward und Alice, einer derjenigen zu dem immer mit meinen Problemen kommen kann. Ich habe mir genau überlegt ob ich es ihm sage, denn zu Edward kann ich nicht, denn er ist ja der Grund. Alice würde mich nur nerven, bis sie weiß werde der andere Typ ist. Auch werde ich mich wohl bei Alice verplappern. „Willst du mir sagen wer der andere ist?" fragte er mich leise und ruhig. „Es tut mir leid Emmett… Aber ich will nicht das jemand weiß für wenn ich was empfinde!"

Er ließ meine Hände los, nahm dafür meinen Kopf in seine Hände. So das ich ihn ansehen musste. „Bella du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, okay?" ich nickte nur, da er gleich weiterredete. „Wenn du es niemand sagen willst, ist das kein Problem. Ich will nur da du weißt ich bin immer für dich da. Ich hoffe nur er bricht dir nicht dein Herz, sonst bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." Oh je, wenn er wüsste das es dann mit seinem Bruder prügeln müsste. Edward vs. Emmett. Wer wir gewinnen? Es darf nie soweit kommen. Nie. Ich versuche mein zweites Leben mit Seth aufbauen. Es muss doch gehen. Irgendwann werde ich nichts als Verwandtschaft und Freundschaft für Edward empfinden. Und nicht wie jetzt Liebe. Ich muss Abstand von Edward gewinnen. Das Problem ist nur, wir sind nicht nur Cousin und Cousine nein auch beste Freunde. Und das werden die andere erstrecht komisch finden wenn ich nicht mehr mit Edward befreundet bin.

Also muss ich wohl einen Plan machen.

- Meine Gefühle für Edward muss ich unterdrücken.

- Versuchen normal in seiner Umgebung zu sein.

- Mit Seth eine Beziehung führen, egal wie.

- Mein zweites Leben aufbauen

Weitere Punkte nicht ausgeschlossen.

Ich hoffe ich werde es schaffen. Es wäre nicht richtig. Seth ist echt lieb, vielleicht kommt doch noch ein anderes Gefühl, als Freundschaft für ihn. Aber mit jemand muss ich mich unterhalten. Ich kann es doch nicht in mich hineinfressen. Aber wenn und wie. Es soll so gut wie geheim bleiben. Geheim? Anonym? Da fällt mir nur das Internet ein. Genau ich melde mich bei einem Chat an! Aber welcher? „Ähm… Bella? Bist du noch anwesend?" wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Oh sorry Em! War total in den Gedanken versunken." „Ach macht nichts, ich gehe erstmal ins Bad und dann zum nervigen Edward ins Bett. Und du versuchst es auch noch mal mit dem schlafen, okay?" ich nickte und er gab mir zum Schluss noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er durch die Türe verschwand.

Jetzt war ich wieder alleine. Ich überlegte mir noch wo ich alles über einen geeigneten Chat rausfinde. Das Gute an einem Chat ist doch die Anonymität. Und die brauche ich für mein Problem. Okay, morgen nach einem Chat suchen und meine Frust freien Lauf lassen, ich erzähle natürlich nicht alles genau. Wie Namen oder so, aber ungefähr meine Lage bei diesem Problem. Mit diesem Gedanken legte ich mich wieder ins Bett und schon spürte ich die Müdigkeit die mit einem Schlag auf mich zu kam. Mit einem Gähnen schlief ich ein.

HEL Nin


	6. Chapter 6

Ich wachte gutgelaunt auf. Ja, ich war gutgelaunt. Warum? Ganz einfach, keine Alice hat mich geweckt. Von meiner Erkenntnis aufgeschreckt, setzte ich mich auf. Moment mal. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Alice… hat MICH… nicht geweckt. Ich glaube ich Träume. Oder ich muss mich bei Emmett bedanken, er hasst es auch von Alice aufgeweckt zu werden. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie abgefangen und irgendwo eingesperrt damit sie niemanden nerven kann. Überglücklich ließ ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Dieser Tag fängt gut an. Also kann er auch nur sehr gut weiter gehen. Ich streckte all meine Gliedmasse von mir. Die Nacht war, bis auf die Begegnung mit Emmett, sehr erholsam. Mit einem seufzen schaute ich auf die Uhr. „Oh!" entfloh es mir. Ich habe wirklich gut geschlafen es war schon elf Uhr durch. Ich muss mich also wirklich bei Emmett bedanken. Spätestens um acht Uhr hätte mich Alice geweckt, und für einen Samstag ist das noch gnädig. Erst seit fünf Monaten ist acht Uhr der späteste Punkt für Alice zum aufstehen. Denn davor war es noch viel schlimmer. Mein kleiner Wirbelwind weckte mich sonst immer um sechs Uhr. „Wir können sonst was verpassen" war ihre großartige Antwort auf meine simple und banale Frage „Warum darf ich Samstags nicht ausschlafen?" ich fasste es damals nicht. Ich ließ so einen Schrei aus mir raus, dass danach niemand mehr im Haus schlafen konnte. Seit dem habe ich meine ruhe.

Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett auf, ich versuchte so wenige Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Ich hatte so Angst, dass mein Glück mich plötzlich verlassen könnte. Wenn ich eine falsche Bewegung mache oder etwas macht ein Geräusch, wie schnell würde es wohl dauern bis Alice hier im Zimmer steht und mich nicht mehr in Ruhe lässt? Mit ihrem sehr guten Gehör würde es nicht sehr lange dauern. Vor ihr war nichts und niemand sicher, sie hörte einfach alles. Alice ist meine kleine Elfe nicht nur von ihrer Größe, nein auch vom Gehör, früher habe ich sie immer aufgezogen das sie die falschen Ohren bekommen hat, ihre richtige wären eigentlich spitz. Sie kniff mir in die Seiten und ich zog ihre Ohren lang. Das machen wir heute immer noch so.

Vor dem Kleiderschrank blieb ich stehen, öffnete ihn und durchsuchte alle Teile. Alice hat ihn für mich eingerichtet. Sie hat alles so eingerichtet, dass die Sachen die zusammen passen, laut Alice, auch zusammen liegen oder hängen. Mir wäre es eigentlich egal, ich ziehe an was ich will. Zwar ist mein Geschmack besser als noch vor einem Jahr aber meine Freiheiten habe ich immer noch. Ich nahm mir ein einfaches Top mit dünnen Trägern raus und eine kurze Jeans. Als ich auf dem Flur stand, bemerkte ich das erste Mal die Ruhe. Es war schon fast gespenstisch es war für mich eigentlich zu ruhig. Habe ich was verpasst oder war die Party für jeden zu anstrengend? Naja egal. Ich gehe Duschen. Der warme Wasserstrahl spülte all meine sorgen und bedenken weg. Ich fühle mich erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich trocknete mich ab, zog mich an, putzte meine zähne und zum Schluss kämmte ich meine Haare. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich durch den Flur zur Treppe. Es ist einfach zu ruhig.

„Hallo? Ist schon jemand wach?" fragte ich, als ich nur noch zwei Stufen zum Untergeschoß vor mir hatte. „Hey, du Langschläfer bist du auch mal wach!" erwiderte die schönste Stimme auf dieser Welt meine Frage. Edward steht vor mir und betrachtet mich. Durch meine Unaufmerksamkeit übersah ich die letzten Treppenstufen und knickte auch schon ab. Der Boden kam mir näher, wurde aber durch zwei Hände an meiner Taille daran gehindert, die letzten Zentimeter zu mir, zu überbrücken. Da wo Edward seine Hände hatte kribbelte es furchtbar. „Hey, nicht so Stürmisch! … Das habe ich so vermisst… dich aus allen nur denkbar möglichen Situationen, aus der Gefahr zu ziehen!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Wir waren uns so nah, das ich seinen Atem abbekam.

„Ähm … Danke" ich wusste das ich rot wurde, ich spürte die Hitze in meinen Wangen. Einerseits weil er mich wieder retten musste und andererseits weil ich in seinen Arme liege und ihn am liebsten geküsst hätte. Er stellte mich wieder hin, eine Hand blieb aber auf meiner Taille während die andere meine Wange berührte. „Das habe ich vermisst! … Du bist so süß Bella" flüsterte er. Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört. Er findet mich süß! Oh mein Gott! Ich schaute nur in seine Augen. Ich liebe seine Augen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick. Langsam schaute Edward von meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen. Ja, küss mich bitte! Ich möchte seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, ich möchte spüren ob sie wirklich so zart und sanft sind wie sie aussehen. Küss mich endlich!

Unsere Köpfe kamen sich immer näher, ich schloss meine Augen. Und da war der Moment den ich nur so herbei gesehnt habe. Seine Lippen auf meinen. Und meine Erwartungen wurden noch überboten. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben… Es gibt dafür keine Worte. Unsere Lippenpaare bewegten sich so zusammen, als hätten sie noch nie was anderes getan. Stopp! Wir sind nicht alleine. „Wo sind die anderen?" nuschelte ich zwischen unserem Kuss. „Wir sind alleine… Wir können unsere Gefühle freien lauf lassen…" um seine Aussage zu bestärken wurde der Kuss nun Leidenschaftlicher. „Oh Bella…" keuchte er. „Bella…" Aua, warum tut mir Edward jetzt an den Schultern weh. Wo sind seine Lippen.

Ich wurde an den Schultern geschüttelt. „Bella?" Ich machte nur widerwillig die Augen auf. Aber das was ich vor mir sah, war nicht das was ich sehen wollte. Alice und Emmett über mir. „Was ist los?" krächzte ich. „Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht. Wir versuchen dich schon seit zehn Minuten aufzuwecken. Du warst wie Tod!" beantwortete Alice besorgt meine Frage. „Ich habe gedacht ihr seid weg?" wand ich mich an Emmett. „Warum sollten wir weg sein? Die Party war ein bisschen zu viel!" Moment etwas stimmt hier nicht. „Welcher Tag ist heute und wie viel Uhr?" fragte ich schon panisch. „Bella alles okay bei dir?" besorgt legte Alice ihre kleine zierliche Hand auf meine Stirn. „Nein Fieber hast du nicht! Heute ist Samstag. Gestern ist Edward zurückgekommen, dann war die Party und jetzt haben wir …" sie blickte zur Uhr „… neun Uhr vierundzwanzig!" Habe ich es nur geträumt? Das darf nicht war sein. Ich berührte mit meinem Zeigefinger meine Lippen. „Wo ist Edward?" stellte ich Emmett diese Frage. „Ha! Der schläft noch… hat heute Nacht auch lange gedauert… das er eingeschlafen ist!" Es war alles geträumt. Nein, das darf nicht sein. Enttäuscht über diese Wahrheit fiel ich nach hinten zurück in mein Kissen. Das darf nicht wahr sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett und Alice ließen mich alleine. Und ich… ja ich… ich bin immer noch durcheinander. Dieser Traum war ein Wunschtraum da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn das nur die Wahrheit wäre. Ich und Edward. Edward und ich. Empfindet er das gleiche für mich, wie ich für ihn? Nein Bella, denke nicht mal ansatzweise über solche Dinge nach. Genervt, von meinen eigenen Gedanken, stehe ich auf. Ich wollte eigentlich zum Kleiderschrank, aber erblickte schon die bereit gelegten Klamotten, auf dem Sessel. Typisch Alice. Selbst wenn die Welt untergehen würde, würde sie noch zeit finden, mir Klamotten bereit zu legen. Dann würde ihre Ausrede wohl so klingen „Egal was passiert, Frau muss immer gut aussehen. Vielleicht trifft Frau ja den Mann fürs Leben." Ja, genau, sowas würde sie sagen. Kopfschüttelnd zog ich mich an und ging die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss runter. In der Küche saßen schon fast alle am den Tisch. Die Mahlzeiten werden immer in der Küche eingenommen. Das Esszimmer wird nur benutzt wenn irgendwelche Festlichkeiten anstehen.

Ich grinste nur vor mich hin und schüttelte immer noch, von der Vorstellung an Alice in Krisenzeiten mit ihrem Klamottentick, den Kopf. „Guten Morgen Bella, was gibt es den zu grinsen?" fragte mich Esme neben mir. „Ach, Alice hat mir wieder Klamotten hingelegt…" „Was ist daran so witzig?" unterbrach mich Jasper. „Wenn du mich mal ausreden lässt…" der Stuhl gegenüber von mir wurde bewegt und ein müde aussehender Edward sitzt nun mir gegenüber. Mein Herz dreht gerade durch, erst recht als er seinen Kopf langsam hebt und mir durch seine Wimpern ansieht. Für jeden muss es so aussehen, das er seine Augen geschlossen hat, aber ich sah den unterschied. Und das auch nur weil ich direkt in seine Augen geschaut habe. Mit einem „Jetzt erzähl weiter…" und einem stoß in meine Rippen von Rose die auf der anderen Seite neben mir saß, wurde ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück gedrängt. „Also, sie hat mir die Klamotten raus gelegt und ich hab mir überlegt… das selbst wenn der Weltuntergang bevor steht… sie das machen würde mit der Begründung Frau kann ja den Mann fürs Leben finden, deswegen muss Frau immer gut aussehen" jetzt lachten alle, selbst Alice, was mich stark wundert. „Jep, du hast recht… das würde ich sagen" wieder mussten wir lachen.

Aber ein lachen gefiel mir am besten. Das Lachen mir gegenüber. Mein Blick schweifte Edward zwar nur kurz, weil ich sonst wieder verharre, aber dieser kurze Moment reichte völlig aus. Den er musterte mich die ganze zeit. Will er was von mir? Oh bitte, ja! Aber was wäre dann. Das wäre doch ein bisschen komisch. Ich meine er ist mein Cousin, er ist der Sohn von Onkel Carlisle. Carlisle ist der Bruder von Charlie. Und Charlie ist mein Vater. Das geht doch nicht. Wir sind miteinander Verwandt. Obwohl bei der Hochzeit wäre es für uns leicht… die gleiche Familie… den gleichen Nachnamen wie immer… Oh Gott! Bella höre auf zu denken… du planst ja schon alles. „Hey, möchtest du nichts essen?" fragte mich Emmett. „Ähm… doch, doch. War nur wieder in Gedanken." Hmm… was nehme ich heute. Was Altbewehrtes. Meine heißgeliebten Cornflakes. Ich griff zur Packung als auch Edward nach griff. „Bitte nach dir!" „Ähm… danke Edward" und schon fühlten sich meine Wangen wir heiß an, was wohl hieß, dass ich wieder einmal knallrot bin. Der Rest vom Frühstück lief still ab. Niemand sagte mehr etwas, jeder war mit dem essen und seinen eigenen Gedanken zugange.

„Also damit du und Edward euch wieder annähernd könnt, haben wir gedacht, dass ihr hier im Haus bleibt und wir fahren heute weg. Und kommen erst heute spät abends zurück." Scheiße, ich alleine mit Edward. Damit wir uns annähern. Was soll das den für eine Scheiße sein. „Uns annähern?" fragte Edward. Danke, er hat wohl das gleiche gedacht wie ich. „Ja, euch annähern. Wir haben gesehen, dass ihr euch eher aus dem Weg geht… und ihr benehmt euch echt komisch. Wir wollen wieder das ihr so zu einander seit wie früher. Ihr habt euch immer zusammen gegen uns verbündet. Es fehlt uns…" sagte Emmett zum Schluss kleinlaut. Wenn Emmett so redet, dann muss es echt ernst sein.

Eine Stunde später waren Edward und ich alleine. Ich habe nicht mitbekommen wo sie zu sechst hingefahren sind oder ob Carlisle und Esme was alleine machen und die anderen vier was zusammen. Ich habe einfach nichts mitbekommen. Ich war so in den Gedanken versunken. Edward und ich alleine. Ich kann ihn nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Wie soll ich das nur durchstehen? Ich sitze auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer als Edward ins Zimmer kam und sich zu mir setzte. Wir sitzen im zwei-sitzer-sofa, das heißt wir saßen uns sehr nahe. Wie gestern im Auto. Ist die Stimmung zwischen uns so auffällig, das sich alle Gedanken über uns machen? Was ist nur passiert? Ich möchte doch auch, dass es wieder so wird wie es noch vor über einem Jahr war. Wir müssen reden! Jetzt! Egal was ich für ihn fühle, aber ich möchte die ungezwungene Atmosphäre zwischen uns zurück. Daher drehte ich mich so um, dass ich jetzt schräg auf dem Sofa sitze und ich ihn ansehen konnte. Er machte es mir nach, auch wenn es zögerlicher ist.

„Wir… müssen reden!" sagte Edward leise. Ich nickte nur stumm. Und wie wir reden müssen. „Was ist zwischen uns passiert? Haben wir uns in diesem einem Jahr so von einander distanziert? Ich möchte meine beste Freundin Bella zurück, die immer für mich da war so wie ich für sie. Ich möchte dich berühren können, ohne das ich angst habe, ich würde was verbotenes tun…" er seufzte laut, bevor er weiter sprach „… du fehlst mir Bella…" kaum sprach er es aus, lag ich auch schon in seinen Armen. „Ich vermiss dich… auch Edward" schluchzte ich in sein Ohr. Ich habe gar nicht mit bekommen, dass ich anfing zu weinen. Ich rückte ein bisschen von ihm ab und schon blieb ich wieder in seinen Augen stecken. Seine Augen sind einfach da schönste was ich je gesehen habe. Irgendwie kommen die mir näher oder komme ich ihnen näher. Was passiert hier? Unsere Köpfe kommen uns wirklich näher. Nein das darf nicht sein. Nein, ich muss es verhindern. Ich suchte all meinen Mut und Kraft zusammen und… ich schaffte es. Ich vergrub mich an seine Halsbeuge fest, damit er nicht sieht dass ich knallrot bin. Aber von dem Schock, da wir uns wirklich fast geküsst hätten, war ich immer noch außer Atem. Aber nicht nur ich, auch er atmete unkontrolliert. Wollte er es auch?

Ich spürte seine Arme auf meinem Rücken die mich umarmen und gleichzeitig streicheln. Ich sitze mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß. Mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter und er hat seinen Kopf auf meinen abgelegt. Ich wünschte, wir könnten ewig so sitzen. Ich wünschte, wir wären nicht verwandt. Ich wünschte, er wäre ein einfacher Junge. Ich wünschte, … ja was wünsche ich mir noch… ich wünschte es wäre nicht alles so kompliziert. „Und du… triffst dich morgen… mit Seth?" kam es zögerlich von ihm. Seth, was will er jetzt mit Seth. Wie kommt er jetzt darauf, was will er jetzt von mir wissen? „Ähm… sieht wohl so aus." Ich wollte mich aus der Umarmung raus winden aber er drückte mich wieder zu sich. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm über Seth reden. Das ist nicht richtig. „Darf ich dich fragen, ob du etwas für ihn empfindest?" ich schaute geschockt in sein Gesicht. Warum fragt er mich das? Was soll ich ihm sagen? Soll ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen?

Ich sah ihn an und sagte „Er ist lieb. Aber ich empfindet zurzeit nur Freundschaft für ihn…mehr ist da nicht." Seine Augen funkelten. „Ich empfinde für jemand anderen etwas!" setzte ich nach. Seine Augen hörten auf zu funkeln. Was ist los? Empfindet er doch nichts für mich, und ich habe jetzt alles kaputt gemacht? Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt. Enttäuscht setzte ich mich wieder richtig aufs Sofa. Was habe ich nur gemacht, ich gestehe ihm irgendwie das ich ihn liebe und er was macht er… nichts. Wie schaffe ich es bis heute Abend mit ihm alleine.


	8. Chapter 8

Wir saßen total verkrampft neben einander. Ich sah es an seiner Faust die er ballte. Mir würde diese Haltung ganz schön weh tun. Auch sprachen wir nichts mehr miteinander. Was ist nur, zwischen uns, schief gelaufen? Haben wir uns in diesem einem Jahr wirklich so viel verändert? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich würde mein Leben geben, wenn ich Edwards Gedanken lesen könnte! Es wäre soviel praktischer. Ich wünschte er könnte mein Gedanken lesen. Dann wüsste er was ich für ihn, meinem Cousin, empfinde. Warum ist das Leben so kompliziert? Ich war noch nie verliebt, und was passiert mir? Meine erste Liebe wird auch eine unerfüllte Liebe sein. Warum? Was habe ich getan, dass ich so gestraft werde? Warum? Ich möchte einfach glücklich sein. Warum wird mir das vergönnt?

„Ähm… Bella, möchtest du auch was… ähm… zum Trinken haben?" fragte Edward mich, aber was war das für ein Unterton, war er schüchtern? Es hörte sich schüchtern an! Warum ist er schüchtern? Ich konnte ihm nur zu nicken. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Edward? Was für eine DVD willst du schauen?" fragte ich ihn. Ich dachte mir, dass DVD schauen neutral ist. So können wir uns wieder ohne Probleme nähern. Wir lieben es zusammen zu sitzen und über Filme quatschen. Er streckte seinen Kopf durch die Türe „Wie wäre es mit unserem Lieblingsfilm?" Auf diese Antwort habe ich gehofft. Also Stolz & Vorurteil. Ich weiß nicht wie oft wir ihn angeschaut haben, aber geschätzte tausendmal dürfte es schon sein. Es ist echt ungewöhnlich dass ein Junge diesen Film anschaut, aber Edward war von Anfang an begeistert. Somit war mein Lieblingsfilm, unser Lieblingsfilm.

Er kam mit einem Tablett zurück, darauf waren zwei Gläser, eine Flasche Wasser und eine Schüssel mit Knabberzeug. „Leider haben wir immer noch keine Popcornmaschine, sonst hätte ich Popcorn gemacht!" sagte er mit einem Lächeln in meine Richtung. Warum lächelt er mich auf einmal wieder an? Was war in der Küche los? „Naja, wenn wir das nächste mal zusammen ins Kino gehen, dann können wir wieder zusammen die XXL-Tüte nehmen…" am liebsten als Date, fügte ich in Gedanke dazu. „Dazu wird es wohl nicht so schnell kommen… Ich denke mal Seth wird mit dir ins Kino gehen wollen…" kam es murmelnd von ihm. Was will er schon wieder mit Seth? So langsam nervt es gewaltig. „Können wir IHN bitte mal für diesen Abend vergessen. Dieses Thema nervt mich gewaltig!" Ich stand auf weil ich echt kein Bock mehr hatte. Der Abend war versaut. Bevor ich auch nur ein Fuß bewegen konnte, wurde ich von einer Hand an meinem Handgelenk aufgehalten. „Nein… gehe nicht, bitte bleib…" Er sah mich mit seinem unwiderstehlichem Dackelblick an. Oh Gott, wie ich diese Familie hasse. Die wissen immer wie sie mich rumkriegen. Mit einem „Okay" gab ich mich geschlagen. Und setzte mich wieder neben ihn hin.

Es waren nur ein paar Zentimeter platz zwischen uns. Ich kann ihn fast berühren. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich zu ihm hin. „So ist es besser… Ich habe es vermisst mit dir zu… kuscheln und neben bei einen Film zu sehen." Ich rückte noch mehr an ihn ran. Ich brauche ihn in meiner Nähe. So fühle ich mich vollkommen. Nein, so bin ich vollkommen. Ich schaute zu ihm rauf als ich seinen Blick auf mich registrierte. Seine Augen strahlten wieder. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber etwas zog mich magisch an ihn heran. Ich musste ihn einfach küssen. Da er ja nicht das gleiche fühlt wie ich für ihn, konnte ich ja nicht auf seine Lippen küssen. Aber seine Wange. Und dies war schon atemberaubend. Er hat so eine weiche, zarte Haut, das ich für immer an seiner Seite bleiben will. Aus Edwards Mund kam eine seufzen. Ich kann dieses Geräusch nicht zu ordnen. War das gut? Oder schlecht? Ich habe es noch nie von ihm gehört. Ich rückte ein bisschen von ihm weg und wurde fast von seinen Augen geblendet. Sie strahlten nicht nur, es war eher ein leuchten. So als ob jemand die Lichter angemacht hätte. Es war faszinierend.

Ich bekam gar nicht mit als Edward mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm, mich zu seinem Gesicht zog und unter einem lauten seufzen einen Kuss auf meine Stirn zu platzieren. Aber er lies mich nicht mehr los. Wir verharrten in dieser Position sehr lange, ich konnte und wollte mich nicht von ihm trennen. Seine Lippen fühlen sich so herrlich an. Langsam liesen wir uns wieder los. „Ähm…" fing Edward an, ich wartete bis er wieder etwas sagte, aber er sagte einfach nichts. Daher lehnte mich wieder an die Schulter zurück. „Ähm… möchtest du auch Eis… Ich habe gerade richtig Lust darauf…" und schon war er wieder in der Küche verschwunden. Was war das? So schnell war er noch nie von mir weg? War ihm das doch unangenehm? Aber es fühlte sich doch so richtig an! Ich war in meinen Gedanken so versunken, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe das Edward wieder im Wohnzimmer war, erst als neben mir sich das Sofapolster bewegte. „Hier!" er hielt mir einen Löffeln hin. Während er eine Packung Eis auf seinem Schoß stehen hat. Ich lehnte mich vorsichtig wieder an seine Schulter zurück. Ich will nicht dass er von mir überrumpelt fühlt. Aber ich brauche seine Nähe.

Er nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete auf Play. Abwechselnd stachen wir mit unseren Löffeln in die Eispackung und ließen uns mit dem Eis gut gehen. Es war so schön. Der Film, das Eis, Edward… alles war so schön. Es soll nie zu Ende gehen. Als die Stelle kam, wo Mr. Darcy Elisabeth die Liebe gesteht und sie ihn abblitzt, obwohl sie sich lieben, war es um mich geschehen. Immer an dieser Stelle fang ich an zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Früher habe ich mir gewünscht jemanden so sehr zu lieben, doch jetzt bin ich in der fast gleichen Situation. Ich liebe Edward aber es darf nicht sein und er liebt mich nicht. Edward wusste natürlich dass diese Szene für mich herzergreifend ist. „Pscht… ist ja gut… du weist doch es gibt ein Happy End" flüsterte er leise. Und setzte ein „…es gibt immer ein Happy End" nach, aber es war so leise als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen. Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht! Oder nicht? Ich kuschelte mich noch stärker an ihn ran. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf mein Haar und seinen Arm rutschte nun von meiner Schulter zu meinem Rücken. Ich dachte zuerst er würde ihn gleich wieder heben, aber nein, er blieb dort und fing nun an mich an meiner Seite zu streicheln. Das fühlt sich so gut an.

Ich versuchte mich ein bisschen gerade zu setzten, aber so das seinen Arm immer noch auf meiner Seite war. Ich nahm ein bisschen Eis auf den Löffel und führte ihn zu Edwards Mund. Bereitwillig öffnete er ihn auch. Er nahm meine andere Hand in seine frei Hand. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, während er mich mit seinem schiefen lächeln, anlächelt. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich bin unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt. Ich nahm mir jetzt ein Löffeln Eis für mich. Anscheinend war etwas an meinem Mundwinkel hängen geblieben, denn Edward löste sich kurz von meiner Hand, strich kurz über meinen Mundwinkel und führte seinen Daumen an seinen Mund. Oh mein Gott! Ich musste meinen Blick von ihm abwenden. Sonst würde ich jetzt auf der Stelle über ihn herfallen. Ich nahm den Löffel mit frischem Eis und führte ihn wieder zu seinem Mund. Er seufzte wohlig auf, obwohl es hörte sich schon eher wie stöhnen an. „Schmeckt es?" fragte ich ihn. Seine Augen leuchteten auf „Wahrscheinlich nicht so gut, was ich am liebsten schmecken würde…" er streichelte mich jetzt mit mehr Druck an meiner Seite und auf meinem Handrücken. Oh Gott! Bitte lass es die Wahrheit sein.

„Hallo ihr zwei! Wir sind wieder da!" kam die quietschende Stimme von Alice. Und schon kam sie durch die Türe, gefolgt von allen anderen. „Ah, ein DVD-Abend, cool." Schon saß sie an unseren Füßen und angelte sich unser Eis. Edward und ich konnten nichts sagen. Wir saßen immer noch zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. „Ich finde es toll, dass ihr euch wieder versteht" sagte Emmett vor uns. Er suchte mit Rose und Jasper den nächsten Film aus, da Stolz & Vorurteil schon längst beim Abspann ankam. Ich habe vom Film nichts mitbekommen und so wie Edward schaut, er wohl auch nicht.

Reviews?

LG Nin


	9. Chapter 9 Date

Wir saßen noch eine Weile zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Alle anderen um uns herum. Jasper bei Alice und zwischen Rose und Emmett war so ein großer Abstand wie noch nie. Ich glaube die beiden brauchen wirklich Hilfe. Im Schein des Fernsehers sah man immer wie sie sich die ganze zeit mit blicke bombardieren. Ja, bombardieren. Kaum sah er weg, sah sie hin. Und umgekehrt. Ich musste jedesmal schmunzeln wenn sich ihre Blicke sich treffen. Das Rose rot wird war klar, aber Emmett! Das er rot wird, ist echt ein Wunder. Ich machte Edward irgendwann auf die zwei aufmerksam, wir beide kicherten jedesmal. Aber so das es niemanden mitbekommen hat. Ich fühlte mich in Eds Armen wohl. Sein Geruch, seinen Körper, seine Haut. Ich rückte näher an ihn heran, und es passierte, was passieren musste. Ein Stück meines T-Shirts schob sich nach oben. Und somit landete Edwards Hand auf meiner Haut. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren wir wie erstarrt. Aber niemand rückte weg, weder er noch ich. Ich legte meine Hand auf seiner Brust ab und das muss Ed wohl wieder zurück in die Realität gebracht haben, denn seine Hand bewegte sich wieder an meiner Seite hoch und runter, aber nur da wo kein T-Shirt war. Seine Haut an meiner. Ich genoss es, bis…

„Bella? Deine Mum ist am Telefon" kam Esme, mit dem Telefon in der Hand, auf mich zu. „Hallo Mum… Ja, mir geht es gut… Ich bin morgen noch verabredet…" beim Wort verabredet versteifte sich Edward „… und am Abend bin ich zuhause, ich will noch was an meinem Laptop machen… Ja, mache ich, sag du auch Dad einen Gruß von mir… wir sehen uns morgen Abend… gute Nacht… bye." „Wie du gehst morgen wieder nach Hause?" fragte Alice mich nach dem Telefonat. „Alice bitte, ich möchte noch was am PC machen und außerdem haben wir noch eine Woche frei, also kannst du auch bei mir übernachten oder ich übernachte wieder hier. Okay?" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Du hast ja recht… Aber wegen deiner Verabredung musst du jetzt ins Bett. Du musst gut erholt aussehen." Widerwillig stand ich auf und verabschiedete mich von jedem. Ich wusste das ich gegen Alice keine Chance hatte, also mache ich brav das was sie sagte.

Als gerade die Türe hinter mir zu machen wollte „Bella warte!", stand Edward vor mir. Er nahm meine Hand und fragte „was machst du morgen am PC?" „Ähm… ich wollte mal nach einem Chat schauen, wieso?" er lächelte schief. „Nun, dann können wir morgen ja chatten wenn du willst?" mit einer Hand streichelte er jetzt meine Wange. „Ja klar, können wir machen. Wo bist du und wer bist du?" „Warte ich schreibe es dir auf. Er ging zum Nachttisch und nahm ein Blatt Papier und schrieb eine Internet Adresse und seinen Nickname drauf. „Ich schreibe dich an, damit du weißt wer ich bin." Er nickte mir zu. Bevor ich wieder die Türe schließen konnte, zog er meinen Nacken zu sich und hauchte mir einen kleinen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Bells. Schlaf gut und träum süß." Bevor ich was sagen konnte, hatte er schon die Türe zu gemacht.

Im Bett hing ich noch eine Weile meine Gedanken hinter her. Egal was ich dachte, immer blieb ich bei Edward hängen. Mein Schlafdefizit holte mich irgendwann ein und ich glitt in einen Traumlosen Schlaf. „Hey Bella, aufwachen!" eine leise ruhige Stimme drang durch mich durch. „Hmm?" machte ich nur. Streckte mich und drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und eine grinsende Alice lag neben mir. „Seit wann bist du so, behutsam?" fragte ich sie mit einem grinsen. „Naja, ich möchte nicht dass du sauer bist und ich finde es sehr interessant dir beim Schlafen zu zuschauen." „Oh Alice, bist du jetzt zum Spanner geworden. Schau das nächste Mal Jasper an" sagte ich schon relativ genervt. „Jetzt komm Bella es ist schon elf Uhr und in drei Stunden triffst du dich mit Seth." Wie bitte, es ist schon elf und in drei Stunden treffe ich mich mit Seth… Und sie weckt mich nicht früher, um mich fertig zu machen… Ist sie Krank?

„Ähm Alice? Bist du krank… du bist so ruhig?" belustig schaut sie mich an. „Nein, ich bin nur gerade glücklich. Und da wollte ich dir was abgeben. Und dich alleine fertig machen lassen. Du sollst dich wohlfühlen und daher machst du dich selbst fertig." Ich grinste sie an „Oh danke schatz!" ich umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „So mach jetzt, ich gehe in die Küche und mach dir eine Kleinigkeit fertig." Und schon war sie verschwunden. Ich streckte mich noch einmal, nahm ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad. Nach der Dusche, zog ich mich an und putzte mir meine Zähne. Jetzt fühle ich mich frisch. Ich habe mir überlegt, Seth die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zwar nicht das ich Edward liebe, sondern das ich nichts für ihn fühle als nur Freundschaft. Ich möchte mit offenen Karten spielen, die Lügen möchte ich nicht. Daher ist wohl ein Teil meines Planes hinfällig. Aber naja, ich werde sehen was passiert. Vielleicht passiert heute ja was Besonderes im Chat. Ich möchte ja niemanden zum Flirten finden, sondern nur zum quatschen. Das ich dann überhaupt mit jemanden über meine Probleme reden kann, es weiß ja niemand wer ich wirklich bin.

Kurz vor zwei Uhr wurde ich nervös. Edward war nicht da, er blieb schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Emmett meinte das es ihm ein bisschen schlecht ist. Ich wollte zu Edward um zu sehen dass es ihm wirklich nur schlecht ist, aber Emmett sagte, das er ihm nur einen Tee hochbringt und Edward wohl schlafen würde. Ich sagte zu Emmett, dass er ihm ausrichten solle, dass ich am Abend im Chat wäre. Mit einem „Mach ich und viel Spaß" ging er mit einer Tasse nach oben. Ich hoffe, dass Edward da wäre. Er fehlt mir schon jetzt. Seth holte mich ab. Auf dem Beifahrersitz schaute ich zu Eds Fenster hoch. Die Gardine bewegte sich, glaube ich… ich bin mir da doch nicht so sicher. Wahrscheinlich nur der Wind. Auch wenn mein erster Gedanke Edward war.

Seth ging mit mir Essen. Ich bekam nicht viel mit vom Abend ich war nur bei Edward. Ich bin so mies. Seth redete und redete und ich… ich war bei Edward. „Ähm Seth? Es tut mir leid, aber…" ich holte tief Luft und er sah mich gespannt an „… ich empfinde nur Freundschaft für dich." Mein Blick galt allein der Tischplatte. Eine Weile war es ruhig zwischen uns. Ich hatte solche Angst auf seine Reaktion, dass ich mich nicht richtig traute aufzublicken. „Das… das ist okay. Ich habe es mir schon ein bisschen gedacht." Von seinen Worten geschockt sah ich ihn an. „Es ist okay, dass wir nur Freunde sind?" Er nickte mir nur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. Er brachte mich am späten Nachmittag nach Hause. Wir haben nur geredet, dieses Mal zusammen. Nachdem die Verhältnisse zwischen uns geklärt waren. Jetzt freue ich mich auf meinen Laptop. Dann kann ich Chatten.

Ich bin gespannt was alles passiert.


	10. Chapter 10 Chat

Ich freue mich schon so darauf zu chatten. Ich habe es einmal mit Alice in der Schule gemacht und fand es so gut. Ich habe mich noch kurz mit meinen Eltern unterhalten, wie es war, was wir machten usw. Ich habe ihnen gesagt das Seth nicht mehr als einen guten Freund für mich werden wird. Dad hat sich natürlich gefreut, aber Mum war enttäuscht. Wieso können elterliche Reaktionen so unterschiedlich sein? Dad freut sich da seine kleine Prinzessin noch frei ist und Mum ist enttäuscht das ich immer noch nicht eine „richtige" Frau bin. Keine Ahnung was in ihren Augen eine richtige Frau ist. Ich bin es anscheinend nach nicht und fragen möchte ich auch nicht unbedingt.

Oben in meinem Zimmer machte ich meinen Laptop an, ich bekam ihn zu meinem 17. Geburtstag. Und ich liebe ihn. Aus meiner Hosentasche zog ich den Zettel von Ed raus. Faltete ihn auf und strich ihn dann glatt. Meine Finger gleiteten wie von selbst über Edwards Handschrift. Er hat so eine schöne elegante Schrift. Er ist einfach perfekt. Oh man, jetzt schwärme ich schon für seine Schrift. Ich glaube so langsam werde ich ein Stalker, der alles wissen will was derjenige macht, von allem schwärmt was derjenige macht. Bella lenke dich von Ed ab. Das ist jetzt mein neuer Plan. Den Punkte 3 und 4 sind seit vorher hinfällig, ich möchte Seth ja nicht mit in den Abgrund stürzen. Ich möchte, dass er mit jemand glücklich wird, mit jemand die ihn wirklich liebt. Und Punkt 2 normal in Eds Umgebung zu sein ist sehr kompliziert. Also gut, vielleicht hat ja jemanden einen guten Tipp für mich.

So jetzt logge ich mich mal im Chat an. Nickname? Hmm… was für einen nehme ich? Es soll nicht meinen eigenen Name sein, aber so ähnlich sollte er schon sein. Beth! Schoß es mir durch den Kopf. Ja genau, Beth. Die Abkürzung von Elisabeth Bennett. Beth – Bella. Die ersten zwei Buchstaben sind gleich. Diesen Nickname werde ich nicht so leicht vergessen. Also meldete ich mit BethB an. Auf dem Zettel steht Edwards Nickname Tony17. Sehr originell. Seinen Zweitvornamen und sein momentanes Alter zu nehmen. Also ging ich auf Tony17 - Suche. Ja, er ist schon da. Also schrieb ich ihn an.

**BethB**: Hey Ed! Wie geht es dir? Bist du wieder fit? Em hat gesagt dir ging es nicht gut heute Morgen! Ich hätte dich gerne noch gesehen, bevor ich abgeholt wurde!

Ich schickte es ab und wartete, ob Ed weiß dass ich es bin? Wer soll es sonst sein? Ich bin manchmal echt bescheuert. Ich wartete und wartete. Mir kam es wie unendliche Minuten vor, aber es waren laut der Uhr nur en paar Sekunden. Ich kann nicht mehr warten. „Schreib doch endlich" sprach ich zum Monitor und als ob er es gehört hätte blinkt ein kleines Fenster auf.

**Tony17**: Hey Bells! Das ist eine gute Idee von dir gewesen dein Nickname von Stolz&Vorurteil abzuleiten. Ja, mir geht es wieder gut, war wahrscheinlich nur eine Magen Verstimmung. Ich hätte dich auch noch gerne gesehen.

**BethB**: Tja, hätte ich an deinen Nickname ein Beispiel nehmen sollen? Dann wäre es Marie17 geworden. Was machst du nach deinem 18. Geburtstag? Und hast du viele hier gefunden?

**Tony17**: Ich weiß nicht was ich dann mache, werde ich sehen wenn es soweit ist! BethB ist besser als Marie17. Ich habe schon mit vielen Mädchen gechattet.

Der letzte Satz hinterließ in meinem Herzen ein großes Loch zurück. Er hat schon mit vielen Mädchen gechattet. Hat er sich mit ein paar davon schon getroffen? War oder ist er in eine davon verliebt? Meine Herz tut weh. Warum habe ich nur gefragt.

**Tony17**: Bells bist du noch da?

**Tony17**: Hey, habe ich was falsch gemacht?

**BethB**: Ich bin noch da… hab nur was getrunken.

Ich konnte ihm ja nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Also schob ich einfach das trinken in den Vordergrund. Es ist so viel anders mit ihm zu reden. Ich muß ihn nicht anschauen, was mich sonst wieder aus dem Konzept drängen würde. Und ich kann Notlügen, ohne dass er es merkt. Aber soll das für den Rest meines Lebens so weiter gehen? Das ist doch auch nicht das Wahre.

**Tony17**: Achso… dann ist ja gut! Wie war jetzt das „Date"?

**BethB**: Ganz gut, besser als gedacht. Wir hatten Spaß, haben gelacht und zum Schluss hat er mich nach Hause gebracht…

Ich wollte wissen, was er dazu sagt. Ob er mich noch was fragt. Aber es erschien nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Flirtet er wieder mit anderen? Ich möchte aber dass er mit mir flirtet. Ich möchte die einzige für ihn sein.

**BethB**: Ed bist du noch da?

**BethB**: Ed melde dich doch bitte!

Es vergingen Minuten, aber nichts passiert. Hat er mich vergessen? Hat er eine bessere Gesprächspartnerin gefunden? Warum kann mein Herz nicht aufhören weh zu tun. Endlich! Ed hat geschrieben.

**Tony17**: Sry, muss off gehen. Mum möchte das ich noch Klavier spiele.

**BethB**: Oh… okay. Bye Hab dich Lieb

Fast hätte ich Ich liebe dich geschrieben. Aber noch gerade die Kurve bekommen. Aber warum muss er auf einmal Klavier spielen? Das muss er doch nur machen wenn sie da ist, damit sie zu hören kann. Aber Carlise und Esme sind bei ein paar Freunden eingeladen habe Mum und Dad gesagt. Ist das nur eine Ausrede?

**Tony17**: Hab dich auch lieb

Kaum hat er das geschrieben war er auch schon off. Der hat es aber eilig. Ich wollte mal meinen Plan anfangen. Jemanden zum Reden finden. Wie sich das anhört. Total bescheuert. Ich sah mich also im Chat um. Aber die meisten Namen waren so bescheuert. Der eine fühlt sich wohl als Superheld, die andere findet sich wohl als unwiderstehlich, und so weiter und so fort. Ich wollte gerade ausloggen als ein Fenster auf blinkte.

**Darcy1**: Hi, ich glaube wir sind für einander bestimmt

Wow, das ist mal ein Anmachspruch! Darcy! Das heißt derjenige muss Stolz&Vorurteil kennen, sonst würde er sich nicht mit dem Namen bei mir melden und sagen dass wir für einander bestimmt seihen.

**BethB**: Wie kommst du den bitte darauf?

**Darcy1**: Weil Elisabeth und Darcy zum Schluss zusammen kommen

**BethB**: Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht in Wirklichkeit Elisabet B. heiße?

**Darcy1**: Wenn es so wäre, wäre es noch besser. Dann hätte ich meine echte Elisabeth gefunden. Auch wenn ich nicht den gleichen Namen wie Darcy habe.

**BethB**: Dein Humor gefällt mir! Wie alt bist du? Wenn ich fragen darf?

Er gefällt mir echt gut. Er ist von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen. Mal schauen wie es weiter geht.

**Darcy1**: Danke sehr. Ich werde bald 18. Und du?

**BethB**: Ich bin erst 17 geworden

**Darcy1**: Wie war dein Tag heute, etwas schönes erlebt?

**BethB**: Naja…

**Darcy1**: Was ist? Das hört sich nicht gut an!

Soll ich es ihm sagen. Ich habe eigentlich nichts zu verlieren. Aber alles sage ich nicht, noch nicht.

**BethB**: Naja, ich hatte heute ein Date

**Darcy1**: Und es lief nicht gut?

**BethB**: Doch das Date war gut, aber ich weiß es nicht, mein bester Freund war total abweisend vorher, als ich ihm ein bisschen erzählte.

**Darcy1**: Was hast du ihm erzählt?

**BethB**: Das es Spaß gemacht hat, das wir gelacht haben und das er mich nach Hause gebracht hat. Aber das war noch nicht alles was ich erzählen wollte, aber er hat irgendeinen Grund vorgeschoben. Und ist off gegangen.

**Darcy1**: Was wollest du ihm den noch sagen?

**BethB**: das ich zu meinem Date sagte, das ich nur Freundschaft für ihn fühle, und das sonst nichts war oder je sein wird.

**Darcy1**: Ich glaube er ist eifersüchtig

Wenn das so einfach wäre. Ed und eifersüchtig. Er ist mein Cousin, er will doch nichts von mir. Warum sollte er eifersüchtig sein?

**BethB**: das denke ich eher nicht. Seit er zurück ist, ist es viel anders bei uns als früher. In einem Jahr haben wir uns so von einander entfernt. Ich glaube unsere Freundschaft geht kaputt.

**Darcy1**: Ich glaube es renkt sich wieder alles ein. Denke nur positiv. Aber Sry BethB, aber ich muss leider los. Es hat mich sehr gefreut dich kennengelernt zu haben. Würde mich freuen wenn wir uns wieder schreiben können.

**BethB**: Ja, ich würde mich auch freuen. Ich werde jetzt ein Buch lesen oder was im Fernseher schauen. Bis dann bye.

**Darcy1**: Bis dann, kleines

Kleines, er nennt mich kleines. Das machen sonst nur Edward und Emmett. Ne, eher Edward. Ed nennt mich Kleines oder Bells und Emmett nennt mich nur Bells. Das Gespräch mit Darcy1 war echt gut. Ich fühle mich mit ihm irgendwie verbunden. Ich schaltete den Laptop aus und ging ins Bett. Auf meinem Nachttisch vibrierte mein Handy, eine SMS. Eine SMS von Edward. Mein Herz machte Aussetzer.

_Hey Kleines, sorry wegen vorher. Sehen wir uns morgen? Vermisse dich. Träum schön. HDL Ed_

Oh mein Gott! Er vermisst mich. Er möchte mich morgen sehen. Ich soll schön träumen. Warum ist er jetzt ganz anders? Ich schrieb ihm zurück.

_Ich freue mich auf morgen. Reden wir morgen was wir machen. Bin müde. Schlaf schön und träum süß. HDAL Bella_

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

Also genügend Reviews hinterlassen. Ich finde es immer wieder toll eure Reviews zu lesen. Auf eure Gedankengänge bin ich jetzt gespannt. Immer offen für Vorschläge.

Hab euch alle lieb

Eure Nin


	11. Chapter 11

Mit einem lauten gähnen wachte ich auf. Irgendwie war die Nacht sehr gut. Ich bin richtig ausgeruht. Ich schaute auf mein Handy, keine Ahnung warum, aber etwas zieht mich magisch dahin. Und was ich da sah, brachte mein Herz so aus der Kontrolle, das jeder Arzt denken müsste ich stehe kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt. Mein Handy zeigte eine SMS an. Nicht nur eine x-beliebige SMS, nein eine SMS von Edward. Ich traute mich nicht sie zu öffnen, ich hatte Angst dass er unser Treffen absagt. Am liebsten würde ich sagen Date. Aber zu sowas wird es zwischen uns nie Kommen. Den erstens ist er mein Cousin und zweitens, was viel schlimmer für mich ist, er will nichts von mir. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich auf den kleinen Bildschirm geschaut habe. Edwards Name sprang mir irgendwann nur so entgegen. Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft, bis ich mir wirklich sicher war das ich den nötigen Mut zusammen habe. Und drückte mit geschlossenen Augen auf öffnen.

_Liebste Bells, ich freue mich auf nachher. Vermisse dich schon richtig… Hole dich um 13 Uhr ab. Ed_

Oh mein Gott! Er vermisst mich. Er freut sich mich zu sehen. Stopp Bella. Du bist seine kleine Cousine und seine beste Freundin. Und auch nur das. Nichts anderes. Er hat früher das gleiche zu dir geschrieben. Und bloß weil du dich in ihn verliebt hast, interpretierst du es anders. Schäm dich. Mein Gott! Ich rede schon mit mir selber. Ich glaube ich muss jemanden fragen was ich in meiner Situation machen sollte. Darcy1 ist ein Junge, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja mal fragen, was ich machen soll. Ich stehe echt alleine hier. Meine Probleme bleiben meine Probleme. Und niemand kann mir helfen. Ich schaute noch nach um wie viel Uhr ich die SMS bekommen habe. Ich habe nämlich nichts mitbekommen. Ich las die Uhrzeit mehrmals, das kann nicht sein. _5.23_ stand da. So früh? Kein Wunder habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Warum ist er so früh wach? Ist er krank? Sonst schläft er immer so lange wie ich.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Okay, er will mich um 13 Uhr abholen und jetzt ist es 10 Uhr. Gut, dann kann ich mich noch ein bisschen entspannen. Ich will ja hübsch und ausgeruht sein, wenn ich Edward gegenüber trete. Oh man, ich muss echt an was anderes denken. Ich ließ mir im Badezimmer die Wanne ein. Mein Erdbeer-Schaumbad goss ich hinein. Das liebt Edward so sehr an mir. Als sie zur Hälfte gefüllt war, zog ich mich aus und stieg vorsichtig hinein. Ich lehnte mich zurück, der Wannenrand war noch kühl. Während das Wasser um mich herum schön Heiß war. Ich schloss genüsslich meine Augen und stellte mir vor Edward wäre jetzt bei mir. Ich will wissen wie sich seine Lippen auf meine Anfühlen. Ich will seine Hände auf meinem Körper fühlen. Wie sie Vorgestern auf meiner Haut lagen und er mich streichelte. Ich will, dass er mich festhält und nie wieder loslässt. Oh Gott, ich will ihn so sehr haben. Ich will ihn und niemand anderes. Ich will, dass er mein erster und mein letzter ist. Ich will mein Leben mit ihm verbringen. Geschockt von meinen eigenen Gedanken, rieß ich meine Augen auf.

Ich darf sowas nicht denken. Das ist nicht richtig. Habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass ich will, dass Edward mein erster und letzter wird? Habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass ich mit Edward schlafen will? So schnell wie es nur ging stand ich auf. Ich ließ das nun warme Wasser ab. Ich muss mich abkühlen. Instinktiv nahm ich die Handbrause in die Hand und stellte das Wasser auf Kalt. Mit einem lauten Schrei lief mir das Kalte Wasser über meinen erhitzten Körper. Ich kühlte nicht nur körperlich sondern auch mental ab. „Bella? Alles okay?" kam es besorgt von der anderen Seite der Türe. „Ja… ja hab ausversehen das kalte Wasser aufgedreht" meine Stimme zittert richtig. Ich glaube jetzt bin ich genug abgekühlt. Ich stellte das Wasser ab, schnappte mir ein Handtuch und wickelte mich ein. Ich stieg mit einem Beiden aus der Wanne als die Stimme auf der andere Seite der Türe wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Ach ja, Edward hat angerufen… er kommt eine Stunde früher." Ich konnte mich gerade noch am Wannenrand festhalten, sonst wäre ich ausgerutscht. Warum bringt mich alleine sein Name durcheinander? Alles an mir schreit nur förmlich nach Edward. Mein Körper sehnt sich nach Edward. Ich sehne mich nach Edward. Wie soll ich es nur in seiner Gegenwart schaffen mich normal zu verhalten. Ich hatte noch nie solche Gedanke geschweige den, solche verschiedene Empfindungen in meinem Körper gehabt. Er macht mich verrückt. Was? Er holt mich in eine Stunde früher ab! Ach du scheiße, was mache ich nur? Okay die Uhr zeigt mir gerade mal an das ich erst seit einer Viertelstunde im Badezimmer bin. Kann das sein? Geht die Uhr auch wirklich richtig? Ich putze schnell meine Zähne und eilte so schnell ich konnte in mein Zimmer. Ich hoffe er ist on. Oh bitte! Ich muss ihn was Wichtiges fragen!

Er ist da. Juhu. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist, aber ich sprang jetzt tatsächlich in die Luft. Ich glaube Alice färbt auf mich ab.

**BethB**: Hi… genau dich brauche ich jetzt!

**Darcy1**: Oh… okay ich stehe dir somit zur Verfügung

**BethB**: Da du ein Junge bist, bist du gerade die Person die ich brauche für meine Frage.

**Darcy1**: Ja ich bin immer noch einer… Also deine Frage

**BethB**: Ich… habe mich in… einen Jungen verliebt… und ich weiß jetzt nicht weiter. Die Wahrheit, dass ich mich in einen Jungen verliebt habe, kann ich meinem besten Freund nicht sagen… Was soll ich tun?

**BethB**: Hallo??

Warum schreibt er mir nicht mehr? Braucht er so lange für eine Antwort?

**BethB**: Darcy?

**Darcy1**: Bin da… Weiß derjenige, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast?

**BethB**: Oh Gott… nein. Und das wird er hoffentlich auch nicht. Er ist unerreichbar für mich.

**Darcy1**:Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber… ich kann dir da nicht helfen.

**BethB**: Ich kann nur an ihn denken, als mein Vater seinen Namen vorher sagte wäre ich beinahe umgekippt.

**Darcy1**: Oh…

**Darcy1**: Deine Eltern kennen ihn?

**BethB**: Meine ganze Verwandtschaft und Freundeskreis kennt ihn.

**Darcy1**: Aha…

**Darcy1**: Sry aber ich muss los. Bye bis zum nächsten Mal.

Bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte war er auch schon off. Warum lässt er mir nicht mal zeit zum Antworten? Ich machte meinen Laptop auch aus und zog mich an. Er ist doch ein Junge, warum hat er mir nicht geholfen? Ich dachte ich finde jemanden mit dem ich chatten kann und was ist… alles scheiße gelaufen. Ich glaube ich melde mich da wieder ab. Es macht doch keinen Sinn mehr. Die Uhr zeigte mir nun an das ich nur noch zehn Minuten warten muss, bis ich Edward wieder sehe.

Mein Herz beschleunigt sich richtig, meine Hände sind nass. Ich versuchte sie an meiner Bettdecke wieder trocken zu rubbeln was mir aber nicht gelang. Kaum waren sie Trocken, kam der Schweiß aus meinen Poren wieder heraus. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich tigerte von einer Seite meines Zimmers zur nächsten Seite. Was mach ich hier? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Die Minuten strichen nur so langsam voran. Als es punkt 12 Uhr war, blieb mein Herz stehen. Ich stand gebahnt da und mein Auge war auf die Uhr gerichtet. Ding Dong. Die Tür. Er ist da. Was mache ich nun? „Ach hallo Edward! Ja warte… BELLA für dich…" schrie zum Schluss mein Dad hoch. Okay, ruhig ein- und ausatmen. Er wartet nur auf dich.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe runter. Da stand er in der Türe. Edward. Mein Schwarm. Mein bester Freund. Mein Cousin. Mit jedem Schritt dem ich ihm näher komme, erhöht sich die Zahl meiner Herzschläge. Aber was ist mit ihm. Er sieht mich so komisch an. Als ob er sauer auf mich wäre. Was ist los? Was habe ich gemacht? Ich verstehe jetzt wieder nichts! Erst ist er lieb dann wieder nicht. Was ist den nun?

Er umarmte mich nur flüchtig. Gesprochen hat er auch nicht mit mir. Nichts. Er hielt mir zwar die Tür zum Auto auf, aber sein Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Er setzte sich ans Steuer und fuhr los. Er sagte nicht wohin. Er sagte überhaupt nichts. Warum bin ich bitte hier, wenn er nicht mit mir redet? Ich habe die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster geschaut. Ich seufzte einmal laut auf und sagte „danke mit dem Tipp. Wegen dem chatten und so, aber ich melde mich wieder ab. Es bringt nichts…" Ich konnte mir gerade so abstützen, denn Edward hat eine Vollbremsung gemacht. Toll, jetzt habe ich Kopfschmerzen. „Sag mal spinnst du?" schrie ich ihn an. „Warum willst du dich wieder abmelden?" kam seine Gegenfrage. „Was interessiert dich das bitte, du redest die ganze zeit nicht mehr mit mir. Und dann fragst du mich das." Ich bin gerade so geladen. Und so wütend. Ich verstehe ihn nicht mehr. „Ich habe gehofft jemanden zu finden mit dem ich reden kann. Denn es gibt Themen mit den ich nicht zu dir kommen kann. Und was war… Nichts. Ich stelle eine Frage und bekomme nur scheiß antworten." Setzte ich noch nach. „Vielleicht hat derjenige was anderes verstanden!" kam es wieder von Edward.

„Oh weißt du was Edward. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du wieder mit mir reden willst. Von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen bekomme ich echt noch Kopfschmerzen. Die ich übrigens auch habe, dank deiner tollen Bremstechnik" damit schnallte ich mich ab und öffnete die Türe. „Bella warte…" ich schüttelte seinen Arm ab, den er auf meiner Jacke hatte. „Ihr Männer könnt echt solche Arschlöcher sein, ihr kotzt mich an." Schrie ich ihn noch an, bevor ich endgültig ausstieg und die Türe zuschlug. „Bella, warte…" sagte er schon verzweifelt. „Edward lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Es wäre besser wenn du dich erstmal nicht mehr meldest. Bis du dir sicher bist was du willst" schrie ich ihn zum letzten mal an. Ich drehte mich um und lief weg. So ist es besser. Ich muss Abstand zwischen meine Gefühle zu Edward und zu Edward selber gewinnen.

So, bekomme ich für dieses Kapitel auch Reviews?

Dieses Kapitel ist das längste.

LG Nin


	12. Chapter 12

Es war Montag als Edward und ich uns trennten. Wie sich das anhört! So als ob wir je zusammen waren. Aber wieder zurück zu meinem Problem. Es ist jetzt Freitag. In den letzten Tagen bin ich ihm richtig aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. Denn jedesmal tat mir mein Herz so weh, das ich die Nächte durch heulte. Ich liebe ihn, aber er wird für immer unerreichbar für mich sein. In diesen letzten Tagen wurde ich mit SMSen nur so bombardiert.

_1. Liebste Bells, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Du fehlst mir. Melde dich bitte. Ed_

…

_12. Kleines, ich vermisse dich. Ich mache mir Sorgen, bitte melde dich. Ed_

…

_25. Isabella, bitte lass uns reden. Edward_

Von der letzten war ich anfangs richtig geschockt. Er hat mich schon lange nicht mehr Isabella genannt, eigentlich noch nie. Macht es dann seine SMS nicht erst recht wichtig, wenn er mich so nennt? Ich bin verwirrt. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Einerseits möchte ich so schnell wie es geht zu ihm, aber anderseits war da mein Gewissen. Ich kann mich einfach nicht in seiner Nähe auf halten. Es würde nicht gut gehen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Edward. Seine Augen, in denen ich mich verliere. Seine Lippen, auf meinen. Seine Hände, auf meinem Körper. Es ist doch einfach nicht normal.

Ich habe sehr viele Sachen mit Alice und Jasper unternommen. So konnte ich mich ablenken. Im Chat war ich schon lange nicht mehr, aber nun sitze ich vor meinem heißgeliebten Laptop und schaltete ihn ein. Ich habe mir überlegt was ich machen soll, aber ich gebe Darcy1 noch eine Chance, jeder kann schlechte Laune haben. Bei Edward und Darcy1 gibt es einen Unterschied. In Edward bin ich verliebt und da ist es irgendwie schwerer zu verzeihen, denn ich kann seine Nähe nicht ertragen. Nicht ertragen in dem Sinne, das ich mich sonst nicht zurück halten kann, aber genau das muss ich. Für Darcy1 ist es nur Freundschaft gewesen, denn ich weiß nicht genau ob es wieder so werden kann wie früher. Was eigentlich schade wäre.

Meine Eltern machten sich schon die ganze zeit sorgen. In dem Sinn, warum er nicht mehr zu uns kommt, oder ich nicht mehr zu ihnen gehe. Ich habe nur geantwortet, dass er und ich auch andere Interessen haben, und daher auch was ohne den anderen machen. Das kann ich natürlich nicht ewig machen, aber ich hoffe darauf dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt. Mein Herz ist in zwei Teile gerissen. Ich möchte ein Leben mit Edward, aber es wird nie so sein wie ich es möchte. Er mag mich nur als beste Freundin und Cousine. Außerdem was sollen den unsere Familie und Freunde von uns denken? Es ist einfach nicht gerecht. Wir waren schon immer Seelenverwandte, das wissen wir von klein auf, aber wir dürfen nie zusammen sein.

Als ich gestern mit Alice und Jasper unterwegs waren, traf Jasper einen guten Kumpel wieder. Dean heißt er. Und ist echt nett. Am Montag wird er auch auf unsere Schule gehen, ich freue mich schon richtig.

_Flashback Anfang:_

„_Oh Bella, nörgel doch nicht die ganze Zeit herum" seufzte Alice genervt. „Ich nörgel nicht die ganze Zeit herum. Ich finde das der Rock eindeutig zu kurz ist, oder darf ich das nicht mehr sagen?" wir standen nun seit ungefähr zwanzig Minuten vor dem Schaufenster, weil sie unbedingt will das ich, einen Rock anziehen soll, der in meinen Augen aber eher wie ein breiter Gürtel aussieht. Jasper war die Ruhe in Person, er stand nur da du grinste über unsere Diskussion. „Oh Bella…" Alice wollte gerade weiter sprechen als wir von einem „Hi Jazz!" unterbrochen wurden. Unsere drei Köpfe wandten sich zur Quelle dieser Stimme. „Dean? Mensch was machst du hier?" Dean? Noch nie gehört. Wer ist das? Alice stupste mich in die Seite. „Der sieht aber schnuckelig aus" flüsterte sie mir zu. „Du hast schon einen Freund, vergessen?" flüsterte ich zurück. „Ich meine, er würde gut zu dir passen" Oh nein, das heißt, sie will mich mit ihm verkuppeln. Obwohl sie nichts über ihn weiß außer seinen Namen. Aber anscheinend reicht es, dass Jazz ihn kennt._

„_Hey ihr zwei! Darf ich euch Dean vorstellen? Er ist wieder hierher gezogen und er geht am Montag mit uns zusammen in die Schule" strahlte Jazz vor sich hin. „Hi Dean ich bin Alice, Jazz Freundin…" sagte sie während sie seine Hand entgegennahm und sie schüttelte „…und das ist meine hübsche Cousine Bella" jetzt sah er mich an. „Hi Bella, deine Eltern haben den Richtigen Namen für dich ausgesucht" grinste er und ich… ich wurde wieder einmal knallrot. Ich hasse es, aber was soll ich dagegen machen. Es passiert mir immer wenn ich ein Kompliment bekomme. Die ganze Zeit hielten wir unsere Hände. Ich realisierte es erst als Alice neben mir anfing zu kichern. Jetzt werde ich Alice nicht mehr los, bis sie geschafft hat was sie jetzt wohl alles in ihrem Kopf geplant hat. Augenblicklich ließ ich die Hand von seiner los, so langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Er stand nur da und grinste mich an. Es war nicht das gleiche grinsen wie Edward, es war anders, zwar auch hübsch aber anders. Seine Augen waren auch schön, sie waren so blau wie ein Ozean. Und nicht grün wie Edwards Augen._

_Oh man! Ich vergleiche alles mit Edward. Und diese Erkenntnis gab mir wieder ein Stich ins Herz. Wann hört es bitte auf? Ich will es nicht mehr! Denn ich kann nicht mehr lange so weiter machen. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir zu viert. Wir gingen essen und saßen zum Schluss noch zusammen im Park. Wir redeten über dies und das. Einfach überalles. Ich fand es echt schön. Ich habe nach langer Zeit wieder lachen können und habe meine Gedanken an Edward weggeschoben. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Dean ein guter Freund wird. Auch wenn Alice was anders plant, etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft. Man wird sehen. Er hat auf jeden Fall schon mal geschafft, das ich nicht mehr soviel an Edward denke._

_Flashback Ende_

Die Erinnerung ist echt schön. Ich konnte auch zum ersten mal wieder so richtig schlafen, kein Gedanke ging heute Nacht zu Edward. Ich war wie gelöst. Was war nur passiert? Es ist so erholend! Okay zurück zum Laptop. Ich hoffe er ist on, und dann gebe ich ihm eine Chance es mir zu erklären. Ja er ist da. Kaum sah ich ihn, blinkte auch schon ein Fenster auf. Er hat es aber eilig. Wenn das Alice wüsste, würde sie mich wohl auch mit ihm verkuppeln. Allein beim Gedanken daran das Alice in Gewissenskonflikt kommt für wenn sie sich entscheidet, mit mir zu verkuppeln, muss ich grinsen. Also öffnete ich das dauernd blinkende Fenster.

**Darcy1**: Hallo Beth. Es tut mir leid wegen dem letzten Mal, aber ich muss dir da was sagen.

**BethB**: Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung nur bei einer guten Begründung an, also lass hören…

Eine Zeitlang passierte nichts. Wahrscheinlich überlegt er sich was er schreiben soll. Ich bin schon ganz schön gespannt, was für eine Ausrede er hat.

**Darcy1**: Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich dir da helfen sollte. Ich war noch nie richtig verliebt… Und kenne mich daher auch nicht so gut aus.

**BethB**: Oh… und warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt…

**Darcy1**: Das ist doch irgendwie komisch. Ein Junge, fast 18, der noch nie verliebt war, findest du nicht?

**BethB**: Nein finde ich nicht. Ich denke du würdest dich gut mit meinem Cousin verstehen. Soweit ich weiß war er auch noch nie richtig verliebt. Hat er mir mal erzählt.

Und schon fange ich wieder an, an Edward zu denken. Unbeabsichtigt. Aber ich hoffe ich konnte Darcy1 ein bisschen auf mundern, das er nicht der einzige Junge ist.

**Darcy1**: Na ja egal. Was hast du die letzten Tage so gemacht?

**BethB**: Ich war oft mit meiner Cousine und ihrem Freund unterwegs. Wir haben einen alten Kumpel von ihm getroffen. Er ist richtig nett...

**Darcy1**: Aha… und?

**BethB**: Meine kleine nervige Cousine möchte mich jetzt mit ihm verkuppeln.

Und schon wieder herrscht Funkstille. Was hat er immer nur? Braucht er so lange für eine Antwort? Ich muss ihn nachher mal fragen ob er auch mit jemand anderes chattet. Denn es ist schon ganz schön komisch.

**Darcy1**: Und was möchtest du?

**BethB**: Ich weiß es nicht… Mit meinem besten Freund habe ich Stress und der den ich liebe wird immer unerreichbar sein

**Darcy1**: Warum hast du mit deinem besten Freund stress?

**BethB**: Ich weiß es nicht genau… er benimmt sich echt komisch. Erst redet er wieder mit mir, dann ist er wieder still und sagt nichts. Ich bin einfach nur verwirrt. Ich hab ihm gesagt dass er sich bei mir erst wieder melden soll, wenn er weiß was er will.

**Darcy1**: Und was macht er?

**BethB**: Er hat sich ein paar Mal per SMS gemeldet, das wars. Ich möchte eigentlich auch ein bisschen Abstand zwischen uns gewinnen. Seit er wieder da ist, ist etwas anders als früher

**Darcy1**: Meinst du dass eure Freundschaft kaputt geht?

Ich zögerte bei meiner Antwort. Ich weiß schon die richtige Antwort auf diese Frage, aber es auch wirklich auszusprechen oder besser zu schreiben ist einfach was anderes. So endgültig.

**BethB**: Wenn ich ehrlich bin… dann JA

Und schon wieder muss ich Minuten auf eine Antwort warten.

**BethB**: Chattest du auch noch mit jemand anderes? Ich warte immer Minuten lang auf eine Antwort. Nicht das ich es dir nicht gönne aber ich möchte nur mal wissen.

**Darcy1**: Nein, nein… du bist die einzige

**Darcy1**: Ich muss mir immer nur überlegen was ich dir schreibe, möchte mich nicht wieder mit dir streiten, so wie am Montag.

**BethB**: Ach das war doch kein Streit zwischen uns, du hast mir nur nicht gesagt das du mir nicht helfen kannst.

**BethB**: Sry, aber ich gehe jetzt lieber off. Und lasse mich wieder bei meinen Eltern blicken. Bye

**Darcy1**: Bye Beth

Und schon war ich off. Ich fühle mich echt befreit. Mit Darcy1 habe ich mich wieder vertragen und das zählt im Moment. Der Rest wird schon irgendwie.

Und wie war dieses Kapitel?

Ich weiß schon wie Bellas erster Kuss aussieht. Es dauert aber noch eine Weile. Den es steht noch nicht fest mit wem! Mein Kopf spielt mir nur diese Szene ab.

LG Nin


	13. Chapter 13

„Hey Bella? Wirst du mal so langsam wach?" flüsterte es mir direkt ins Ohr. Mit einem „Hmm?" machte ich langsam die Augen auf. Alice lag mir gegenüber im Bett. „Na endlich bist du wach!" grinste sie mich an. „Wieso… bist du hier?" gähnte ich. „Wir wollten uns alle im Park treffen. Und nun bin ich da um dich abzuholen!" „Okay, gibst du mir ein paar Minuten?" sie nickte mir zu. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es machte mir nichts aus das Alice mich aufweckte und es machte mir überhaut nichts aus Edward gegenüber zu treten. Moment ist er überhaupt dabei? „Ähm Alice? Ist Edward auch dabei?" „Das ist echt witzig, Edward wollte nur mitkommen wenn du auch mit kommst. Denn er hat das gleiche über dich gefragt!" mein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Er hat nach mir gefragt. Und er kommt nur mit, wenn ich dabei bin. Gutgelaunt, sprang ich schon fast aus dem Bett. Ich werde Edward gleich sehen. Auch wenn wir stress haben, ich muss ihn sehen. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr lange ohne ihn aus.

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen wir im Auto, Richtung Park. Alice summte irgendein Lied mit. Ich bekam es nicht richtig mit. Ich war wieder mit meinen Gedanken bei Edward. Wie wird er sich mir gegenüber verhalten? Wird er mit mir sprechen? Oder wird er mich ignorieren? Was soll ich machen? Wie soll ich ihn begrüßen? Warum habe ich nur Fragen, aber keine Antworten? Selbst das war eine Frage. Oh man! Gefrustet, ja mittlerweile bin ich im Frust-Stadium, schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Was eigentlich schlimm ist, ist das ich neben Alice in Edwards Auto sitze. Hier ist alles von Edward. Hier saß ich, bevor wir uns gestritten haben. Hier riecht alles nach Edward. Warum gerade dieses Auto? Warum nicht ein anderes? Ich hasse Fragen.

Mittlerweile parkten wir auf dem Parkplatz, der laut Alice unbedingt im Schatten sein soll. Das Problem ist nur das es mehr Parkplätze in der Sonne, als Parkplätze im Schatten gibt. Und die waren alle belegt. Ich glaube nach vier Runden hat sie einen hinnehmbaren Platz gefunden. Mit einem Picknickkorb unterm Arm und mich an der Hand schlenderten wir den anderen entgegen. Als wir immer näher kamen, musste ich richtig schlucken. Es war außer Emmett, Rose, Jazz und Edward auch Dean dabei. „Was macht Dean hier?" flüsterte ich zu Alice. „Dean? Ach so, du meinst was er… hier macht…" druckste sie herum. Was soll das? Ich hielt an. Und da sie meine Hand festhält musste sie widerwillig auch stehen bleiben. „Alice… was… soll… das?" zischte ich ihr zu. „Naja, Jazz hat erzählt dass Dean die ganze Zeit über dich ausgefragt hat. Und da dachte ich…" „…du spielst Verkupplerin. Stimmt's?" unterbrach ich ihren angefangenen Satz. Eingeschüchtert nickte sie ihren gesenkten Kopf. „Oh Alice…" ich wusste einfach nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Warum?

Wir setzten unseren Weg zu den anderen fort. Jeder strahlte, außer Edward. Er sah nur Dean an. Und das nicht gerade freundlich. Was hat er nur? Hat Dean ihm etwas getan? Das kann ja was werden. Zur Begrüßung umarmten wir uns gegenseitig. Zuerst Emmett, dann Rose, dann Jazz. Dean gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Und irgendwie hat es sich dabei angehört als ob irgendwo ein Hund wäre. Denn ich hörte ein Knurren. Aber da war weit und breit keiner. Komisch. Edward war als letzter dran. Wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Aber meine Sorgen waren unbegründet, denn ich lag schon in seinen Armen. „Oh Bella! Du hast mir so gefehlt. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren" flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr. „Ich dich doch auch nicht!" ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, aber ich drückte mich enger an ihn ran. Er erwiderte es und zog mich noch näher zu sich. Ich spüre seinen ganzen Körper. Von oben bis unten. Oh Gott! Ich spüre alles. All seine Muskeln spüre ich. Ich möchte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder. „Habt ihrs bald? Ihr streitet euch doch nur um euch zu umarmen, oder?" kicherte Alice. Wenn sie wüsste was ich für Edward empfinde, dann wäre dieser Spruch wohl zweideutig gewesen.

Nach einiger Zeit setzen wir uns zu den anderen auf die Decke. Wir redeten über alles Mögliche und genossen das Essen was Alice mitgebracht hatte. Rechts von mir saß Ed und links von mir saß Dean. Durch Edwards Anwesenheit raste mein Herz nur so. Ich muss mich richtig anstrengen nicht die ganze zeit Ed anzuschauen. Ich musste mich ablenken, und Dean half mir, nicht wissend. Dean fing an mich anzuflirten. Ich fühlte mich richtig geschmeichelt über seine ganzen Komplimente. Dadurch wurde ich auch mehrfach rot im Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bilde ich es mir ja auch ein aber jedesmal wenn ich rot wurde durch ein Kompliment von Dean hörte ich wieder ein Knurren. Bloß dieses Mal kam es mir so vor, als ob es in der Nähe wäre. Was war das?

„Bella?" kam es von rechts. Ich wand meinen Kopf zu Edward. „Können wir kurz spazieren gehen? Ich muss dir noch was Wichtiges sagen!" fragte er mich unsicher. „Ähm, ja klar" Was will er mir sagen? Was ist so wichtig? Wir liefen schweigend neben einander her. Keiner sagte was. Ich traute mich auch nicht was zu sagen. Und Edward… Edwards Gesicht sprach Bände. Er war in Gedanken versunken. Warum will er mit mir sprechen und macht jetzt nicht sein Mund auf? Ich verstehe es nicht. Was ist los? Vor einer Bank blieben wir nun stehen. Er zeigte mit seiner Hand das ich mich setzten soll. Er setzte sich neben mich und drehte sich in meine Richtung. Ich machte es ihm gleich. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, so als ob er sich schämen würde. Aber wegen was? Was hat er gemacht? Oder was hat er vor? Warum sagt er nichts? Nach gefühlten fünfzig Stunden, nahm er meine Hände in seine. Wie ich diese Berührung liebe. Irgendwie ist es aber komisch zwischen uns. Es fühlt sich anders an.

Er streichelte mit seinen Daumen über meine Handrücken. Ich hätte beinahe angefangen zu seufzen. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm um den Hals gesprungen und ihm gesagt was ich für ihn fühle. Aber er wollte mir was Wichtiges sagen. „Also?" fragte ich ungeduldig. Er soll endlich anfangen zu reden. Ich halte diese Stille nicht mehr länger aus. Er holte tief Luft, hob seinen Kopf und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ich liebe dieses grün. „Bella… ich muss dir was ganz wichtiges sagen…" ja das weiß ich, rede weiter, bitte „… ich weiß nur nicht wie ich es dir schonend beibringen soll…" ich schob fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben „… ich möchte dich deswegen nicht verlieren! Ich habe etwas getan, wofür ich mich total schäme…" ich konnte nichts sagen, was will er? Warum spricht er um den heißen Brei? „… ich möchte nicht dass unsere Freundschaft zu Bruch geht" abwartend schaut er mich an. Wie kommt er jetzt darauf dass unsere Freundschaft zu Bruch geht, das habe ich doch nur Darcy1 gesagt, das ich es befürchte. Moment das wäre ein großer Zufall dass ich es gerade mal gestern zu Darcy genau das sage, was Edward jetzt zu mir sagt. Kann es sein, das Edward Darcy1 ist? Beide sind Männlich! Beide werden bald 18! Beide finden Stolz und Vorurteil toll! Oh Gott! Ich habe mit Edward gechattet. Warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen? War ich so blind?

„Du… bist Darcy1?" fragte ich ihn noch relativ gelassen. Er seufzte kurz auf „Es gibt dafür einen bestimmten Grund… Ich…" fing er reuevoll an. Reue? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht nach einer Woche! „Ich möchte nicht wissen warum! Erspar dir bitte alles…" mit diesen Worten zog ich meine Hände weg. Und schon fühlten sie sich wieder unvollkommen an. Warum, muss mein Körper so auf Edward reagieren? „Bitte Bella… ich muss es dir erklären… damit du mich verstehst… bitte" zog er meine Hände wieder zu sich. Er bettelt regelrecht. Wütend stand ich auf. So das er meine Hände nicht mehr nehmen kann. Ich kann seine Berührung gerade nicht ertragen. „Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich zu verarschen?" schrie ich ihn an. Er stand nun direkt auf, immer noch hefteten sich seine Augen mit meinen fest. Als er mit ausgestreckten Armen einen Schritt auf mich zu kam, wich ich ihm mit einem Schritt nach hinten aus.

„Bitte Bella… lass es mich erklären… Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren" „Du möchtest mich nicht verlieren? Ha das ich nicht lache! Du weist wie wichtig vertrauen für mich ist… und du… was machst du? Du verarscht mich von vorne bis hinten! Ich dachte wir können unsere Freundschaft heute retten, und du gibst ihr noch den letzten Sargnagel" ich spürte wie mir die Tränen nur so die Wange runter tropften. Aber es ist mir sowas von egal. „Bella?" Edwards Wangen waren auch nass. Weint er wirklich? „Ich möchte nie etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Du kannst froh sein das wir verwandt sind, da müssen wir uns zwangsläufig begegnen. Aber sonst möchte ich nie wieder mit dir was zu tun haben. Hast du das gehört. NIE WIEDER" schrie ich ihn zum Schluss an. Er kam mir wieder näher, aber ich drehte mich nur um und rannte. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Hinter mir hörte ich ihn nach mir rufen. Bella. Immer nur Bella. Es klang verzweifelt.

Warum? Warum hat er das getan? Ich verstehe es nicht. Er hat mein Herz zerbrochen. Der den ich liebe, zerbricht mein Herz.

* * *

So, das war die depri-phase! Wie war es?

Das Rating ist für später, jetzt ist es noch harmlos. Aber Bella wird später Sex haben. Ha... Nur mit wem?

Nin


	14. Chapter 14

Ich rannte und rannte. Ich weiß nicht wohin, Hauptsache von Edward weg. Warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er mich so hintergangen? Warum verarscht er mich? Das einzige gute ist, das ich Darcy1 nicht gesagt habe in wenn ich mich verliebt habe. Ich könnte die Zurückweisung von Edward nicht ertragen, wenn er das wissen würde, würde er es nicht akzeptieren. Ich bin doch nur Bella, seine Cousine Bella. Er wird nie das empfinden, was ich für ihn empfinde. Da bin ich mir sicher. Warum hat er sich für jemand anders ausgegeben? Warum versteht er nicht, dass ich nicht alles mit ihm bereden kann? Warum? Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Wo bin ich? Ich drehte meinen Kopf in jede Richtung. Okay, bin fast zuhause. Bin ich wirklich soweit gerannt? Nun stehe ich hier und blicke den Weg zurück den ich gerade gerannt bin. Was ist nur passiert. Etwas stimmt nicht mit uns. Oder nur mit mir? Warum bin ich nur weggerannt? Meine Augen tun so langsam weh. Ich habe ununterbrochen geweint. Mein ganzer Frust brach raus. Ich konnte in dem Moment nicht mehr.

Anstatt das wir uns küssen, sagt er mir das er mich hintergeht. Genau das hat er gemacht. Nichts mehr, er hat mich hintergangen. Er weiß ganz genau, das Vertrauen das wichtigste für mich ist, ich könnte nie einen Vertrauensbruch verzeihen. Und genau das hat er gemacht. Er hat mein Vertrauen gebrochen. Mein Herz in Stücke zerrissen. In diesem Moment möchte ich nicht seine Beweggründe wissen. Sie sind mir egal. Ich möchte von ihm nichts mehr wissen. Ich bin wegen ihm gebrochen. Der den ich liebe, hat mich zerbrochen. Vielleicht nicht gewollt aber trotzdem hat er es getan.

Langsam ging ich weiter. Ich will nicht mehr rennen. Ich habe genug davon. Meine Füße tun schon weh. Ich möchte Edward nicht mehr sehen. Ich ertrage seinen Anblick nicht mehr. Er hat mit mir nur gespielt. Ich bog um die Ecke und schon stand ich vor unserem Haus. Mit schleichenden schritten erklomm ich jeden einzelnen Treppenabsatz. Ich sehe wahrscheinlich so aus, als ob ich was auf dem Rücken tragen würde. Ich fühle mich auch sehr geknickt. Noch bevor ich zur Klingel komme, da ich keine Lust habe meinen Schlüssel zu suchen, wurde die Türe geöffnet. „Bella? Endlich bist du da?" kam Dad direkt auf mich zu gestürmt. Und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich ließ meine Arme an den Seiten hängen. Und wieder kamen meine Tränen, ich kann nicht mehr aufhören. „Was ist nur passiert?" fragte er, während er mich ins Haus zog. Immer noch in seinen Armen setzte er sich aufs Sofa. Ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen kam aus mir heraus. Dad war nie derjenige der auf Gefühle setzt. Aber jetzt macht er wohl eine Ausnahme.

„Edward war da! Er ist fast durchgedreht, dass du noch nicht zuhause warst! Was ist zwischen euch nur passiert? Er macht sich richtig Vorwürfe. Das alles nur seine schuld sei und so! Also was?" ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Ich möchte jetzt nicht sprechen. Edward war da. Er macht sich Vorwürfe. Ich will zu ihm. Warum kann ich mich nicht entscheiden? Erst will ich ihn nicht mehr sehen und jetzt will ich direkt zu ihm. Warum kann ich mich nicht entscheiden? „Willst du ihn kurz anrufen damit er weiß dass es dir gut geht?" „Ich… ich kann nicht. Mach du bitte!" schaute ich ihn flehend an. „Okay!" damit stand er auf, streichelte mir noch einmal mein Haar und küsste darauf. Ich blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen. Zog meine Beine zu mir und umschlang meine Arme darum. Ich fühle mich alleine. Dad steht jetzt im Flur und telefoniert wahrscheinlich mit Edward. Ich bekam nicht viel davon mit, nur Sie ist da Nein, bleib da wo du bist Sag ich. Das war alles.

„Er wollte direkt herkommen, aber ich sagte er soll da bleiben wo er ist. Ich soll dir von ihm sagen, dass es ihm Leid tut. Wenn du mir sagen willst was passiert ist, kannst du immer zu mir komme, okay?" ich nickte und klopfte mit meiner Hand neben mir aufs Sofa. Ich will doch reden, ich muss es ihm sagen. Dad setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Ein Mal tief Luft holen und raus lassen. „Er… er hat mich verarscht. Im Chat hat er sich für jemand anderes ausgegeben, bloß weil ich ein Problem hatte und nicht mit ihm reden konnte." Ich habe es schnell runter geleiert. Ich hoffe er hat alles verstanden. „Oh Schatz, er hat das gemacht weil er dich liebt" ich blieb bei diesem Satz wie geschockt erstarrt. Er liebt mich? Woher weiß Dad das? Hat Ed ihm was gesagt? Liebt er mich wirklich? „Wie… was hast du gesagt?" bitte lass mich das nur überhört haben. „Er liebt dich, deswegen hat er das gemacht" „Hat er das gesagt?" er zog mich stärker in die Arme. „Das muss er nicht sagen, das sieht man" geschockt blickte ich in sein Gesicht. Was hat er gesagt? „Du bist seine kleine Cousine und die beste Freundin. Wenn er dich nicht liebt wer dann?" lächelt er mich an. Ach so das hat er gemeint. Ich bin NUR seine Cousine und NUR seine beste Freundin. Deswegen sagt er dass Ed mich liebt. Ich bin NUR eine Verwandte. Nicht ein Mädchen das man lieben könnte. Ich habe wirklich gehofft Dad würde es ernst meinen. Er hat es ernst gemeint, aber nicht so wie ich es will.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile zusammen. Und jetzt bin ich in meinem Zimmer. Sitze auf meinem Bett, den Rücken an meine Wand gelehnt und blicke starr aus dem Fenster raus. Ich bin wirklich Zwiegespalten. Einerseits möchte ich zu ihm, aber anderseits hasse ich ihn für das was er gemacht hat. An meiner Zimmertüre klopfte es zaghaft. „Ja" sagte ich leise. Wer ist das? Ich bin so mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt dass ich nicht mit bekam als es an der Haustüre klingelte. „Hey Bella. Darf ich?" sagte Dean, der seinen Kopf durch einen kleinen spalt, zwischen Tür und Türrahmen schob. „Ja klar" versuchte ich zu lächeln. Was wahrscheinlich misslang.

Dean setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich und Edward gemacht!" Um Edward? Warum um Edward? Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte und somit meine Frage, sprach er weiter „Edward ist mit verquollenen Augen an uns vorbei gerannt. Er sagte nur, es ist alles meine Schuld" ich nickte nur. Warum nickte ich? „Du liebst ihn, stimmt's?" ich sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. Was hat er gesagt? „Wa… was?" „Du liebst ihn!" kam es wieder von ihm. „Na… natürlich. Er ist mein Cousin." Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf „Das mein ich nicht… du liebst ihn nicht nur als Cousin, auch nicht nur als besten Freund. Du liebst ihn als Mann" woher weiß er das? Er weiß es, und die anderen? „Wo… woher?" vom Schock kann ich nicht weiter sprechen. „Man sieht es dir an…" „ist das so offensichtlich?" unterbrach ich seinen Satz. „Nur für mich. Die anderen haben es noch nicht mitbekommen" lächelte er mich immer noch an. „Bitte sag es niemanden" flehte ich ihn jetzt an. „Keine sorge ich behalte es für mich, denn ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst…" „wie du weißt wie ich mich fühle?" Er seufzte einmal laut auf und sagte „Ich habe da ein Geheimnis…"

Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Er hat den Satz angefangen und mit gesenktem Kopf aufgehört ohne diesen einen Satz zu beenden. Er seufzte noch einmal laut und blickte mich wieder an. „Es ist etwas, was selbst Jazz nicht weiß. Du bist dann die einzigste. Bitte versprich mir niemanden etwas zu sagen, bevor ich es nicht selber tue" blickte er mich fragend an. Was will er mir nur sagen? Zögerlich nickte ich seiner Bedingung zu. „Also dieses Geheimnis ist auch ein Grund warum ich wieder hier wohne. Meine Familie ist vor ein paar Jahren hier weggezogen. Daher kennen wir uns auch noch nicht, da Jasper damals noch nicht mit Alice zusammen war. Naja, ist jetzt auch egal. Mein Geheimnis…" mein Gott ich hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus. Er soll es endlich sagen „… ich habe ein Beziehung mit meiner… nun ja jetzt mit dem Umzug nun nur noch meine Ex-Lehrerin" Was ist los? Geschockt waren meine Augen so groß wie Untertassenteller und mein Unterkiefer ist wahrscheinlich auf meiner Matratze aufgekommen.

Habe ich das richtig gehört? Er hat eine Beziehung mit seiner Ex-Lehrerin! Wie alt ist er? 18? Und sie? Oh Gott. Er hat ja ein schlimmeres Problem als ich. Warum beklage ich mich eigentlich. Ich liebe ja NUR meinen Cousin. Und er… er tut mir leid. „Wie…?" fragte ich ihn zögerlich. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Oder fragen. In diesem Moment kommt mir alles so klein vor. Meine Probleme, mein Leben. Nichts war, im Gegensatz zu seinem Problem, von Bedeutung. „Also zuerst muss ich dir sagen… das Amelie nur fünf Jahre älter ist als ich… also dreiundzwanzig… wir haben uns vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt…" „Du warst da erst sechzehn?" platzte es aus mir raus und unterbrach somit seinen Satz. Aber es musste raus. Geknirscht nickte er. Ich machte eine Handbewegung dass er vorfahren soll. „… also, sie kam als Studentin zu uns in die Klasse… Sie studiert Lehramt, deswegen durfte sie ab und zu unsere Klasse unterrichten. Von Anfang an war ich ihr verfallen. Ein halbes Jahr habe ich sie nur aus der Ferne beobachtet. Und dann kam der Tag der mein ganzes Leben umkrempelte…"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt nun seine Lippen. Er sagte eine Weile nichts, und er sah so aus, also ob er die Erinnerung in seinem Gedächtnis abspielen lässt. Denn er sieht richtig verträumt aus. Man merkt dass er verliebt ist. Ich räusperte mich kurz. Ich möchte ihn zwar nicht drängen aber ich möchte wissen wie die Geschichte weiter geht. Ich möchte wissen ob es ein Happy End gibt für die beiden und somit auch eins für mich und Edward. Wenn er überhaupt was von mir will! „Oh! Sorry, war in den Gedanken versunken. Wo war ich…?" „Am Tag, an dem dein Leben sich änderte" beantwortete ich seine frage die er eher sich selber gestellte hatte. „Ach ja… also… ich half ihr beim aufräumen. Mein Lehrer hat mich dazu verdonnert, weil ich mich nicht im Unterricht konzentriert habe. Wie denn auch, sie saß direkt hinter mir. Naja… wir waren gerade im Abstellraum, wo wir die Exponate für den Biologie Unterricht zurück brachten. Ich bekam so ein starkes Bedürfnis sie zu küssen, das ich einfach meinen ganzen Mut zusammen kratzte und zu ihr ging. Ich stand vor ihr nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste sie…"

Und wieder lächelte er und jetzt so breit wie sein Gesicht es zulässt. „… sie hat ihn erwidert. In diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Junge auf der Welt. Wir haben uns gegenseitig die Liebe gestanden. Sie fühlte genau das gleiche für mich, wie ich für sie. Aber die Realität folgte zu gleich. Wir sind gerade noch auseinander gesprungen, denn die Türe wurde von meinem Lehrer geöffnet, er wollte schauen ob wir bald fertig sind. Hmm… das war jetzt vor knapp 1 1/2 Jahren. Seit dem sind wir zusammen. Heimlich versteht sich. Wäre das je raus gekommen, dann… das will ich gar nicht wissen was dann wäre… ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen. Zum Schluss wurde es immer schlimmer mit dem geheim halten. Wir lieben uns zu sehr, als das wir in Gegenwart anderer uns normal verhalten würden. Also habe ich beschlossen wieder hierher zu ziehen. Sie war damit einverstanden. Jetzt führen wir zwar eine Fernbeziehung aber wir dürfen uns jetzt auch offiziell lieben. Zwar warten wir noch eine Weile damit es keine späte Konsequenzen gibt, aber dann ist es so wie es sein soll."

Jetzt lacht er und war froh dass er bei mir die Luft raus gelassen hat. Das sah man richtig, wie Erleichtert er ist. „Danke!" bedankte ich mich bei ihm. Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Danke dafür, dass du mir dein Geheimnis gesagt hast und somit mir vertraust." Erklärte ich ihn, warum ich mich bei ihm bedanke. „Aber eins verstehe ich nicht… warum sagst du es nicht Jazz?" „Nun, ich habe Jazz eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und… naja… ich habe gesehen, dass es dir wegen deiner Verliebtheit nicht gut geht und dachte mir, wenn du weißt wie beschissen es mir damals ging, lässt du nicht den Kopf hängen. Ich habe bis jetzt ein Happy End, auch wenn es 1 ½ Jahre gedauert hat. Warum nicht auch für dich?" Ich schüttelte nur meinen gesenkten Kopf. „Warum nicht?" kam es von ihm. „Weil er nichts von mir will und außerdem was sollen unsere Eltern sagen… wir sind verwandt!" beantwortete ich seine frage verzweifelt. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen und bahnten sich den Weg über meine Wange zu meinem Kinn. Ich spürte jede einzelne Träne. Jede einzelne, die sich bildete. Jede einzelne, die über meine Wange floss. Jede einzelne, die von meinem Kinn tropfte.

Arme umschlangen mich und zogen mich auf seine Beine. Ich saß nun bei Dean auf dem Schoß. Er wiegte mich hin und her. „Pscht… es wird wieder alles gut. Glaub mir!" ich sagte nichts. Ich genoss es nur meine Verzweiflung Luft zu machen. Ich muss nicht schreien oder sonst etwas. Ich brauche nur jemanden der für mich da ist und mich ausheulen lässt, das reicht mir vollkommen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte ich mich langsam. „Warum… warum hast du mit mir…" „geflirtet?" beendete er meine Frage. Ich sah ihn an und nickte. „Nun, ich wollte was herausfinden und außerdem… haben Alice und Jasper mich wegen dir zugetextet. Ich wollte noch nicht sagen dass ich längst mit Amelie zusammen bin… und da dachte ich gehe ich mal auf das Spielchen ein. Tut mir leid" er sah mich nun entschuldigt an. „Macht doch nichts… was machen wir nun?"

„Ich meine die werden nicht so schnell aufhören uns zu verkuppeln" blickte ich ihn schüchtern an. „Hmm… wie wäre es, wir führen eine Scheinbeziehung! Da kann ich in Ruhe weiter beobachten und wir hätten unsere Ruhe." Ich stimmte ihm zu. Seine Idee gefällt mir. Wir redeten noch ungefähr zwei Stunden lang, überalles und was wir den anderen erzählen sie soll schon das gleiche von uns erfahren. Also sprachen wir unsere Versionen aus. Und entschieden uns für eine. Jetzt kann es losgehen. Wir sind bereit. Morgen fängt die Schule wieder an. Deans erster Schultag und der Beginn unserer Scheinbeziehung. Um Zweiundzwanziguhr ging Dean nachhause. Er wollte noch Amelie anrufen und ihr alles erzählen. Ich hatte Angst davor, ob es wirklich richtig ist und sie nicht sauer auf ihn wird. Aber er meinte dass sie sicherlich Verständnis dafür hätte.

Ich lag jetzt alleine im Bett und lasse den Tag noch mal Review passieren. Er war recht ereignisreich. Aber zum Schluss doch ganz gut. Ich bin gespannt wie es in der Schule wird. Aber was hat er gesagt, er will weiter beobachten? Wen? Und warum?

Das waren meine letzten Gedanken bevor mich der Schlaf holte.

* * *

Sorry, war damit beschäftigt diese Story auf zurzeit 60 Kapitel zu schreiben.

Dieses Kap besteht aus eigentlichen 2 Kapiteln.

LG Nin


	15. Chapter 15

Montag. Wie ich Montage hasse. Es ist auch noch der Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres. Schule. Der Ort der mir am wenigsten gefällt. Den ich aber fünf Tage, je acht Stunden, in der Woche hinter mich bringen muss. Die Zeit auf der ich mich eigentlich vor fast zwei Wochen noch gefreut habe. Aber jetzt… jetzt traue ich mich eigentlich nicht mehr hin. Und nur mein Cousin Edward ist Schuld. Oder doch eher ich? Nein, ich bin schuld. Hätte ich mich nicht in ihn verliebt, wäre noch alles okay. Oder?

Mürrisch stand ich vor dem Spiegel und putzte mir, mit diesen bescheuerten Gedanken, meine Zähne. Meine Klamotten hatte ich schon an. Ich habe einfach was Bequemes und Schickes zu gleich angezogen. Sonst würde ich wieder was von Alice hören. Ich habe eine Jeans und eine blaue gemusterte Bluse an. Die Jeans brauche ich, immer hin muss ich acht Stunden lang die Zeit absitzen. Und diese Holzstühle sind nicht gerade bequem. Vor ein paar Monaten wurde uns Schülern versprochen, dass es bald Stühle aus Plastik geben soll, die viel bequemer wären. Bis zu den Ferien hat sich nichts in dieser Sache getan. Mit wenig Hoffnung in dieser Sache machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Haustüre. Frühstück wollte ich nicht. Mir war schon flau im Magen an den Gedanken dass ich Edward sehen würde, war nicht gut für meinen Hunger. Denn der hielt sich in Grenzen. Als ob er ahnen würde, was mir passiert, wenn ich doch was aß.

Nachdem ich die Türe hinter mir schloss, erblickte ich ein Auto und ein grinsender Dean. Er winkte mich heran. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen und den Kopf schüttelnd ging ich auf ihn zu. „Hey" war meine morgendliche Begrüßung. „Hey, hab auf dich gewartet. Und du musst noch Telefonieren!" fragend sah ich ihn und das Handy das er mir zu streckte an. „Nimm, ich hab gerade gewählt" warum soll ich jetzt Telefonieren? Und mit wem oder was? Ich bin jetzt echt verwirrt. Zögerlich nahm ich da Handy entgegen. „Hallo?... Bella, bist du es?" kam eine weibliche Stimme mir entgegen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Woher weiß die Person, wer dran ist und wie ich heiße? „Ähm… ja ich bin Bella…" ich wusste einfach nicht was ich zu einer fremden Person sagen soll. „Schön dich zu hören. Dean hat mir gestern so viel von dir erzählt!" sagte die Stimme. Ich blickte ungläubig zu Dean. „Schatz erzähl lieber mal wer du bist… Bella tötet mich gerade langsam mit ihrem Blick." Sprach Dean etwas lauter. Schatz? Ist das Amelie? Oh, und ich dachte er spricht mit irgendwelchen fremde Leute über mich. Ja, im Prinzip ist Amelie eine Fremde für mich. Aber seit gestern kenne ich sie ein bisschen.

Ich wand mich wieder zum Handy, den die weibliche Stimme erklang wieder. „Oh… das habe ich ganz vergessen. Also. Hallo Bella ich bin Amelie, die Freundin von Dean. Und du bist wohl jetzt seine Scheinfreundin?" ich nickte, wurde aber von Dean darauf hingewiesen das Amelie mein Nicken sehen könnte.

„Irgendwie schon… er hat es vorgeschlagen… damit wir ruhe vor unseren Freunden haben…" sagte ich schüchtern. „Ja, er hat es mir erzählt. Auch von deinem Problem…" ich schluckte einen dicken imaginären Kloß herunter. Oho… jetzt weiß es noch jemanden „… mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sage nichts. Wir wollen dir helfen, Dean hat mir von seinem Plan erzählt und so habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, mit zu machen. Oh Bella ich freu mich schon dich persönlich kennenzulernen" Was hat sie gesagt? Dean hat einen Plan? „Ein Plan?" fragte ich Dean und Amelie gleichzeitig. Bevor eine Antwort aus dem Handy kam, ergriff Dean es schon. Er flüsterte irgendetwas noch ins Handy und schaltete es aus. Wieder einmal schaute ich ihn fragend an. Er zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Wand sich der Beifahrertür zu, öffnete sie, und schloss sie wieder nachdem ich mich hingesetzt hatte.

Schweigend fuhren wir zur Schule. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Ein Plan! Was für ein Plan? Was hat er geplant? Ich frage ihn jetzt nicht. Morgen vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss mich auf die Schule konzentrieren. Was wird mich erwarten? Wie werden die anderen reagieren? Ist das richtig? Ob richtig oder nicht, ist es leider zu spät! Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Warum? Ganz einfach. Erstens wir stehen schon auf dem Schulparkplatz, und hab es nicht mitbekommen. Und zweitens für eine neue Idee ist es zu spät, den Dean öffnete mir gerade die Beifahrertür und die Gesichter unserer Freunde waren zu uns gedreht. Scheiße. Was mach ich nur? Bin ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Dean zog mich an meiner Hand hoch. „Hey Bella, beruhige dich. Es wird alles gut" sprach er leise und beruhigend zu mir. Ich nickte ihm noch zu. Und schon hing etwas an meinem Hals und zog mich nach unten. „Oh Bella… ich freu mich für euch" meine kleine nervige Cousine hat nichts besseres zu tun und mir am frühen morgen ins Ohr zu schreien. „Ist ja gut Alice… ich bin nicht Taub" wir lachten uns gegenseitig an. Bei Emmetts Begrüßung wurde ich fast schon erdrückt. Wie immer. Jasper und Rose kamen gemeinsam auf mich zu. Typisch Zwillinge. Und Edward… ja Edward war irgendwie komisch. Seine Umarmung war nicht die, die sie war. Der Streit steckte einfach noch in unseren Gliedern.

„Bella… es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich muss es dir erklären…" ich seufzte. Ich möchte mich nicht mehr mit ihm streiten, aber ich habe auch gerade keine Lust seine Erklärung anzuhören. Jetzt nicht. Ich möchte nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Nicht vor ihm. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemach, gestern" sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Warum macht er es. Sieht er nicht dass es mir weh tut? Als ob Dean meine Gedanken lesen könnte zog er mich, von Edward weg, zu sich. Ich lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es. Mit einem „Aha…" verschwand Edward. Jetzt konnte ich wieder ausatmen. Es viel mir schwer nicht Edward zu küssen, trotz allem ist meine Sehnsucht nach im sehr groß. Instinktiv weiß ich dass es auch nie aufhören wird. Nie. Es ist einfach eine zu große Sehnsucht.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper und Rosalie bahnten sich schon mal ihren Weg durch die Schüler. Ich begleitete Dean noch zum Sekretariat. Er muss seine ganzen Unterlagen noch abholen. Seinen Stundenplan, die Unterschriftenliste und ein paar Bücher. Da Dean älter ist als ich, ging er natürlich nicht mit mir in de gleichen Unterricht. Was richtig schade ist. Vor der Tür zum Biologiesaal blieben wir stehen. Er küsste mich noch kurz auf die Wange, was mich zusammen zucken lässt. „Scheinbeziehung" flüsterte Dean mir leise ins Ohr. „Ich weiß, ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen das du mir auf die Wange küsst". Er machte sich auf dem Weg in seinem Unterricht. Wahrscheinlich mit Emmett, Jasper und Rosalie. Sind ja alle vier gleich alt. Ich habe den Unterricht mit Edward und Alice eine Stufe unter uns. Sie ist ja unser Küken. „Oh Miss Cullen. Kommen Sie auch noch!" na toll, es hat doch gerade erst geklingelt und schon werde ich angeschnauzt. Das kann ja was werden. „Setzen Sie sich bitte zu ihrem Cousin" Oh nein! Möchte mich jeder bestrafen? Ich setzte mich zu Edward in die hinterste Reihe.

Er ignorierte mich richtig. Was war jetzt los? Ich schob meine Schulsachen auf den Tisch. Und ich weiß nicht wie es passieren konnte, lande ein Stift auf den Boden. Genervt seufzte ich auf und rückte mein Stuhl ein bisschen zurück. Bückte mich zum Stift und faste dabei aber eine andere Hand an. Nicht irgendeine nein, es war Edwards Hand. Unsere Köpfe waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Die Berührung von seiner und meiner Hand war so berauschend für mich. Es fühlt sich so gut an. Dann fing auch noch seine Daumen an mein Handrücken zu streicheln. Unsere Augen verschmolzen miteinander. Ich könnte mich in ihnen versinken. Ein innerer Impuls zog mich magisch in seine Nähe.

„Haben sie gefunden was sie unterm Tisch suchen?" rieß mich die Stimme meines Lehrers aus diesem Traum heraus. Verwirrt setzten wir uns wieder hin. Keiner sagte etwas. Ist da wirklich passiert? Der Unterricht zog sich in die Länge. Bis es endlich klingelte. Ich stand so schnell wie möglich auf. Ich muss an die frische Luft. Edward hatte anscheinend die gleiche Idee. Bloß er war etwas schneller als ich draußen. Vor der Tür stand wieder Dean. „Was ist mit Edward los? Er ist heraus gestürmt gekommen und hat mich gleich feindselig angestarrt!" Ich erzählte ihm kurz die Geschichte, was war. Und danach bildete sich ein grinsen im Gesicht. Warum? Die zwei Stunden Biologie habe mich ganz schön geschlaucht. Jetzt muss ich was essen. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf dem Weg in die Kantine wo wir die anderen treffen. Ist Edward auch da? Und was mit ihm los?

* * *

Danke für all eure Reviews.

LG Nin


	16. Chapter 16

„Dean? Warum macht deine Freundin das? Warum will sie uns helfen?" fragte ich ihn. Wir waren zur Kantine unterwegs. Und damit es so aussieht als ob wir eine richtige Beziehung haben, gingen wir händchenhaltend. Es ist schon komisch. Deans Hand fühlt sich viel anderster an als Edwards. Edwards Hand ist irgendwie weicher, magischer einfach unbeschreiblicher. Bella konzentriere dich, Dean spricht mit dir. Musste ich mich ermahnen, als ich Deans Mund bewegen sah. Ich war so auf meine Gedanken konzentriert, dass alle Geräusche um mich herum ausblendete. „… ja dann hat sie zugestimmt" schloss er anscheinend seinen Satz ab. Mist. Ich habe nichts mitbekommen. „Ähm… Dean? Es tut mir leid… ich habe gerade nur den letzten Rest mitbekommen… war in Gedanken versunken…" beschämt senkte ich meinen Kopf. Er blieb stehen und somit ich auch. Er stellte sich vor mich, hob mit seinen Fingern mein Kopf hoch und sagte „Ist okay. Ich erzähle es dir noch einmal aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt muss ich was anderes machen…" grinste er schelmisch. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was muss er, was anderes machen? Ich verstehe ihn nicht.

Langsam beugte er sich zu mir runter. Was macht er jetzt? Er hat doch eine Freundin! Was soll das? Ja klar wir führen eine Beziehung, aber es ist doch eine Scheinbeziehung! Er darf mich aber nicht auf dem Mund küssen. Er nicht. Was mache ich nur? Ich versuchte mich ein bisschen von ihm zu distanzieren, aber er hielt mich ab. „Bleib so stehen Bella! So ist der Winkel perfekt" von seinem Satz geschockt blieb ich stehen. Der Winkel ist perfekt! Was soll das bitte bedeuten? Noch in meinen Gedanken versunken, spürte ich Deans Lippen. Direkt auf meiner Wange. Zwar in der Nähe meine Mundes aber es ist noch meine Wange. „So war der Kuss perfekt" grinste er mich wieder an, als er mein leicht geschocktes Gesicht sah. „Was meinst du?" ich verstand einfach nur Bahnhof. Was meint er? „Schau mal an den Tisch, so wie es aussieht habe ich den Winkel perfekt erwischt. Jeder denkt wir habe uns auf den Mund geküsst." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu dem Tisch, nachdem ich meinen Kopf herumfuhr und erkannte dass wir schon längst in der Kantine standen. Habe ich das echt nicht mitbekommen, dass wir schon längst hier drin stehen? Er hatte recht, denn der Anblick der mir am Tisch bot, war von verschiedenen Emotionen geprägt. Alice und Rose klatschten sich gegenseitig in die Hände. Emmett und Jazz grinsten und hielten an Dean gewandt die Daumen hoch.

Und Edward… ja Edward hat nur seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelehnt und sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht erkennen. Was ist mit ihm los? Hat er es gesehen? Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm rennen und ihn umarmen. Aber das geht nicht. Ich würde mich sonst verraten. Ich würde meine Gefühle für ihn offenbaren. Denn wenn ich ihn umarme, dann möchte ich ihn auch küssen. Ich würde dann seine Nähe spüren. Ich würde alles Mögliche machen. Aber ich darf nicht. Es ist sowieso eine einseitige Liebe. Ich liebe ihn. Er aber mich nicht. Er würde es mir doch dann sagen, wenn er das gleiche für mich empfindet! Oder nicht? Hat er vielleicht genauso Angst wie ich vor diesen Gefühlen? Nein, Bella. Du redest dir nur was ein. Edward ist nicht schüchtern. Das war er nie. Du bist die schüchterne. Auch wenn du dich geändert hast, diese Gefühle hattest du noch nie. Also weißt du nicht was du alles im Kopf zusammen reimst.

Ich hasse es in meinen Gedanken versunken zu sein. Denn schon wieder bekam ich um mich herum nichts mit. Dean hat mich zum Tisch geschoben. „Setzt dich schon mal, ich hole dir was!" sagte Dean an mich gewandt. Mit einem nickenden Kopf setzte ich mich neben Rose und Alice. Und wurde auch schon von den beiden vereinnahmt. „Und wie waren die ersten Stunden? Bei mir was es nicht gerade berauschend, denn…" und ab da klinkte ich mich aus Alice Erzählung aus. Wenn Alice einmal anfängt hört sie nicht mehr auf. Ich beobachtete die Person, die mir gegenüber saß. Edward. Er rührte sich nicht. Was ist nur los? „Hey Ed! Alles okay?" fragte ich ihn einfach. Mein Mund war schneller als mein Gehirn. Überrascht blickte Edward in mein Gesicht. Er schaute direkt in meine Augen. Er seufzte und senkte sein Kopf wieder. Er bewegte seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. „Ähm… sorry… ich geh mal wieder… muss noch was… nachholen…" mit einem letzten Blick zu mir verschwand er. Ich wollte schon aufspringen und ihm hinterher. Doch wurde ich von Dean zurück gehalten. „Jetzt noch nicht Bella. Das ist noch zu früh" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, so das nur ich es verstand. Zu früh? Für was? Gehört das zu seinen Plan? Fragend sah ich ihn an, er schüttelte aber nur seinen Kopf und schob das Tablett zu mir. Ich bin verwirrt. Was soll das alles?

Den Rest des Tages bekam ich nicht richtig mit. Wie immer war ich in den Gedanken versunken. Die Stunden verschwanden nur so vom Tag. Edward habe ich nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe montags nur in den ersten beiden Stunden Unterricht und der Rest des Tages getrennt von einander. Morgen haben wir fast alle Stunden gemeinsam Unterricht. Ob wir wieder zusammen sitzen? Und wenn ja werden wir miteinander reden? Ich hoffe es. Er fehlt mir. Wie konnte ich nur denken Abstand zwischen Edward und mir zu bringen, wäre gut? Meine Sehnsucht zu ihm wurde mit jedem Tag, nein mit jeder Stunde, nein mit jeder Minute, nein mit jeder Sekunde größer. Ja, mit jeder Sekunde. Ich habe meine Augen auf und sehe Edward. Ich habe sie geschlossen und sehe Edward. Jeder einzelne Gedanke gilt Edward. Er fehlt mir. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Selbst streiten nehme ich in Kauf und das nur weil wir dann reden. Es hört sich echt bescheuert an. Ich möchte mich mit ihm streiten, damit wir reden?

Ich liege nun in meinem Bett und versuche wieder einmal meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Alles woran ich denke ist Edward. Wenn ich an Blumen denke, denke ich irgendwann nach was für Blumen Edward mir schon geschenkt hat und welche er mir noch schenken würde. Denke ich an da Wetter, dann denke ich irgendwann an den Sommer am Pool, Edward in seiner Badehose oben ohne. Denke ich an nichts, dann denke ich irgendwann was mir sonst vom Leben bleibt, wenn Edward nicht da wäre, nämlich nichts. Mein Geist und mein Körper schrien nur nach Edward. Ich will ihn sehen, ich will ihn küssen, ich will seine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren, ich will ihn spüren. Ich will ihn. IHN. Und sonst niemanden. Warum bin ich nur feige? Weil ich Angst habe! Angst vor seiner Zurückweisung! Angst dass wir uns nie wieder sprechen werden, wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit!

Dienstag. An diesem Dienstag ging es mir überhaupt nicht gut. Ich habe höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen. Mein Hals und meine Augen schmerzten. Die Augenschmerzen kamen vom heulen. Ich habe wieder einmal die Nacht durch geheult. Aber Halsschmerzen? Ich hörte Schritte auf dem Flur. „Mum? Dad?" krächzte ich nur so vor mich hin. „Bella? Was ist los?" ich sah zur Tür und Mum trat nun herein. „Oh Gott Bella! Was ist los?" besorgt setzte sie sich zu mir aufs Bett und streichte ein paar Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, mir geht es irgendwie nicht gut" und immer noch krächzte ich. „Ich ruf Carlisle an, und frag ob er kommen kann. Denn anderen gebe ich bescheid das sie dich entschuldigen sollen" damit stand sie auf und verließ mein Zimmer. Warum muss ich jetzt krank werden? Heute hätte ich wieder mit Edward Unterricht! Warum gerade jetzt?

Dean schrieb ich noch eine SMS das er mich nicht abholen braucht, da ich krank bin. Mein Handy piepste, aber ich war zu schwach um jetzt nach zu schauen. Das hat nachher auch noch zeit. Ich warte jetzt Carlisle ab und dann ruhe ich mich aus. Ich bin so müde.

* * *

Ja ich weiß die Kaps sind kurz, dafür poste ich ab jetzt jeden 2.-3. Tag

HEL Nin


	17. Chapter 17

„Hey Bella! Was machst du?" besorgt blickte Onkel Carlisle zu mir runter. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich untersuche dich kurz, okay?" ich nickte nur. „Hast du keine Lust mit mir zu reden?" fragte er mich als er meine Stirn befühlte. „Doch, aber es tut weh" krächzte ich wieder einmal und legte meine Hand auf meinen Hals ab. „Also Fieber hast du keinen… und gegen deinen Halsschmerzen hilft ein Hausmittel…" verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, als er sich zum Boden beugte meine Flasche Wasser hochhob und mein Glas fühlte. Er reichte es mir und ich trank einen Schluck. „Und?" fragend blickte er mich an. Komisch das brennen ließ nach. „Schon besser…" überrascht schaute ich Carlisle an. Ich kann wieder ohne Probleme sprechen. „Woher, wusstest du?" „Ach Bella, nicht um sonst bin ich Arzt" typisch Onkel Carlisle immer muss er seinen Beruf raushängen lassen.

„Und ich glaube du leidest unter Schlafentzug. So wie Edward!" So wie Edward? Edward kann auch nicht schlafen? „Edward?" fragte ich flüsternd Carlisle. „Ja, ihm muss ich zurzeit Schlaftabletten geben, die gebe ich dir auch und dann schläfst du dich mal aus. Morgen kannst du wieder zur Schule. Wenn du den Besuch heute Nachmittag überlebst" grinste er mich an. Eine Augenbraue hob ich fragend an. Jetzt lachte er richtig laut. „Ich konnte die drei noch ablassen, dich vor der Schule noch zu besuchen. Vor allem dein bester Freund Edward war total durch den Wind. Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen? Ihm ging es in den letzten Tagen nicht gut. Er hat immer gesagt das er dich vermisst, aber er sich nicht zu dir traut…er hat immer so ein glitzern in den Augen wenn er über dich spricht aber in letzter zeit…ist er so komisch…" zum Schluss wurde er immer nachdenklicher. Aber die Stille, während er in Gedanken war, währte nicht lange. „Naja egal. Hier ist die Tablette." Er reichte sie mit dem Glas Wasser und ich schluckte sie schnell runter. „Jetzt schlaf schön Bells" mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete er sich von mir.

Schläfrig zog ich die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn hoch. Die Tablette wirkte schnell. Das ist gut. Mein letzter Gedanke galt Edward bevor ich ins Traumreich glitt.

_Ich stehe mitten auf einer Lichtung. Die Sonnenstrahlen suchten ihren weg durch die Bäume. Dieser Ort hat etwas Magisches. Es ist so friedlich. Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich zusammen zucken. Aber das rytmische streicheln, eines Daumens auf meiner Haut, beruhigte mich gleich wieder. Mein Körper sprühte nur so von funken. Nur einer kann dies in meinem Körper auslösen. Edward. Mit einem lächeln ging ich einen Schritt zurück. Seine andere Hand legte er auf meine Hüfte und zog mich zu seinem Körper heran. So standen wir nun. Mein Rücken an seiner Brust. Engumschlungen betrachteten wir die Lichtung. Das Farbenspiel, die Ruhe, das magische an diesem Ort. Ein kleiner Kuss auf meinem Ohrläppchen holte mich zurück. „Ich liebe dich Bella" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Mit einem kleinen lächeln dreht ich meinen Kopf zu ihm. Ohne ihn aus der Umarmung zu lassen. Ich liebe es wie er sich von hinten an mich schmiegt. Seine grünen Augen strahlen mich nur so an. Unsere Gesichter kamen sich näher bis sich unsere Lippen zu einem vereinigten._

Mit einer Berührung auf der Stirn wachte ich auf. Mein Atem blieb stocken, als ich sah wer über mir gebeugt war. Edward. Seine Augen funkelten genauso wie in meinem Traum. Stopp, sicher das das nicht auch wieder ein Traum ist? „Hey Kleines bist du auch endlich wach" hauchte er mir entgegen. Ein sanfter Kuss auf meiner Wange war seine nächste Berührung. Das war das gleiche wie auf der Stirn. Er hat mich auf die Stirn geküsst. Mein Herz rast. Ich lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. Oh Gott! Er ist so perfekt. Er streichelte mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mein schiefes lächeln. So saß er neben mir, während ich lag, und wir schauten uns in die Augen. Doch so schön es zwischen uns war wurde die ruhe schnell gestört. Alice.

Alice macht ihren ruf als nervigste Person auf der Welt alle ehre. Sie stürzte sich regelrecht auf mich. Widerwillig mussten Edward und ich, unsere Blickkontakt lösen. Auch den Körperlichen Kontakt mussten wir lösen. Und sofort fühlte ich mich unvollständig. Wir gehören zusammen. Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Mit Alice um den Hals, die irgendwas sagte, ich aber nicht zuhörte weil ich in diesem Moment nur einen wahrnehme in diesem Zimmer. Edward stand nur da und sah sich seine Hand an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn richtete er seinen Blick zu mir. Ich hatte die gleiche Stellung meiner Hand wie er, ich spüre immer noch seine Hand in meiner, bevor er sie loslassen musste. Als er meine Haltung sah bildete sich wieder das schönste lächeln der Welt, für mich, auf seinen Lippen. Hat er gerade das gleiche gefühlt wie ich? Ich glaube ja!

Jetzt rast mein Herz wieder schneller, kann es wirklich sein das Edward mich auch liebt? „Bella? Alles okay mit dir? Dein Herz rast ganz schön!" sprach Alice mich besorgt an. Ich blickte nun von Edward zu ihr. Sie saß mir gegenüber und musterte mich besorgt. „Ähm… Ja alles okay. Mir geht es gut" Ein kichern in der Ecke vernahm ich. Edward stand nun mit verschränkten Armen in der Ecke und starrte mich schon regelrecht an. Es war nicht unangenehm, es war angenehm. Denn es war ein weiches starren. Unter seinen Blick wurde ich richtig rot. Und in meinem Zimmer kicherte es nun von zwei Personen. Typisch Bella, alle lachen deinen roten Kopf aus. Ich versuchte mich unter der Decke zu verstecken. „Warum versteckst du dich? Du siehst mit deinen roten Wangen richtig süß aus." Edward. Warum muss er sagen dass ich damit süß aussehe? Jetzt bin ich ganz bestimmt roter als rot.

Alice und Edward blieben noch eine weile bei mir, bis es draußen dunkel und ich wieder müde wurde. Sie erzählten mir was ich in der schule verpasst habe. Alice blieb die ganze zeit bei mir sitzen und hielt meine Hand. Edward stand nur auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Manchmal war sein Blick nachdenklich, und ab und zu richtig liebevoll. Zwischendurch las ich auch Deans SMS und schickte ihm auch gleich eine Antwort. Alice Verabschiedung war schnell, sie wollte noch mit Dad und Mum sprechen. Aber nicht ohne mir bescheid zu sagen das wir, wenn ich morgen wieder fit bin, ins Spaßbad gehen würden. Da dieser Schultag nur bis ein Uhr mittags gehen würde. Edwards Verabschiedung dauerte etwas länger. Wir wollten uns nicht richtig loslassen. Immer wieder strich er mir Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bloß es waren irgendwann keine mehr da. Aber hörte damit nicht auf. Er hielt mir einen MP3-Player hin. „Hier ich hab ein paar Lieder für dich, damit du schön schlafen kannst" mit einem leichten, sanften aber langen Kuss auf meine Wange verabschiedete er sich von mir.

Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick schloss er die Türe. Was war das? Ich konnte nichts sagen, nichts denken. Ich sah die ganze zeit Edward an. Ich berührte meine Wange. Ich spüre seine Lippen immer noch auf meiner Wange. Wann spüre ich sie auf meinen eigenen Lippen? Morgen werden wir schwimmen gehen, was wird passieren? Edward in Badehose, oben ohne! Ich seufzte beim Gedanken an seinen Körper. Mein Gähnen störte mich in meinen Gedanken, daher machte ich den MP3-Player an und mit dem letzten Gedanken an Edward und einem breiten grinsen schloss ich meine Augen.


	18. Chapter 18

„Na Schönheit, gut geschlafen?" grinste Dean mir entgegen. Ich streckte ihm nur die Zunge zu. Als wir endlich im Auto saßen, fragte er mich auch schon aus. „War er da? Was hat er gemacht? ..." „Dean, ich kann nur eine Frage nach der anderen beantworten" lachte ich über seine Ungeduld. „Und?" platzte es aus ihm raus, als ich meinen Satz gerade beendet habe. Mit gesenkten Kopf und knallroten Wangen sagte ich: „Ja er war da. Oh Dean! Er war soooooooo süß. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und hat mir andauernd die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Er… er…" „Bella beruhige dich. Ich möchte dich nicht mit einem Herzinfarkt ins Krankenhaus einliefern lassen, okay?" ich nickte und erst jetzt merkte ich wie mein Herz schlug. „Atme bitte ein und aus. Und das langsam" wieder nickte ich. „Gut. So ist es besser. Jetzt erzähl mir den Rest, aber langsam" „Er hat mir seinen MP3-Player gegeben, mit wundervollen Liedern. Er sagte das ich damit besser und schön schlafen soll" nach dem Satz blickte ich zu Dean und er grinste nur. Ich lehnte mich in den Sitz zurück und ließ meine Gedanken umher fliegen. Edward. Ich habe nur von ihm geträumt. Von ihm und der Lichtung.

„Okay Bella. Du musst aus deinem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand aufwachen. Wir sind da!" Mürrisch blickte ich durch die Frontscheibe durch. Da stehen sie. Alice an Jasper gelehnt, Emmett der Rose mit seinem Blick verschlingt, okay heute kommen die zusammen, es reicht. Und Edward stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck da, denn ich nicht verstand. Was ist jetzt wieder? Ist er eifersüchtig auf Dean? „Ich glaube er ist eifersüchtig" beantwortete Dean meine unausgesprochene Frage. „Hmm…" was anderes wusste ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Alice rannte schon zu mir und sprang vor meinen Augen hoch und runter. Oh Gott! Alice kann manchmal echt peinlich sein. Mit einem schmunzeln nahm ich sie in meine Arme. „Und kommst du heute mit?" fragte sie mich mit ihren großen Augen. Mit, wohin? Oh, stimmt ja Spaßbad! Edward oben ohne! „Nun ja, ich habe es ganz vergessen. Ich habe meine Badesachen noch zuhause" „Ach Bella! Du hast doch deinen Bikini noch bei mir zuhause, vom letzten Mal noch. Also musst du nur mit zu uns kommen. Okay?" Stimmt ja, ich habe damals bei ihnen zuhause übernachtet. Ich nickte. „Und du Dean? Kommst du auch mit? Dann kannst du Bella im Bikini sehen!" schrie Alice in Deans Richtung.

Die ganze Schule war noch auf dem Parkplatz. Oh Gott! „Alice spinnst du so laut zu sein" zischte ich zu ihr. „Hmm… Bella im Bikini… ich glaube das lasse ich mir nicht entgegen" Dean umschlang seine Arme um meine Taille. Mit einem dicken fetten grinsen im Gesicht drehte sich Alice zu den anderen um. „Jetzt geh zu ihm, wartet nur auf dich" flüsterte Dean mir ins Ohr. „Meinst du? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher…" und schon schubste er mich in Edwards Richtung. Okay, langsam ein und ausatmen. Mit jedem Schritt den ich in Edwards Richtung mache, schlug auch mein Herz schneller. Vor ihm blieb ich stehen und hob mein Kopf zu ihm hoch. So das ich ihn jetzt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Ohne zu zögern nahm Edward mich in den Arm. Zog mich so eng zu sich wie es nur ging. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in meine Haare. Und seufzte. „Danke für die Lieder, durch die konnte ich wirklich gut schlafen" flüsterte ich. „Da bin ich aber froh" grinste er, das hörte ich raus und musste ihn nicht mal ansehen.

Dean nahm mich wieder an die Hand, als wir zum ersten Klassenzimmer liefen. Immer wieder blickte ich verstollen zu Edward. Und Edward zu mir, denn unsere Blicke trafen sich jedesmal. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß im Unterricht. Wir sehen uns dann nach der zweiten Stunde. Und ich hole dich wieder ab" sagte Dean zu mir. „Und du passt jetzt auf Bella auf, okay?" sagte er an Edward gewandt. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedet Dean sich endgültig. „Da macht sich aber einer sorgen um dich" flüsterte Edward. „Tja, wer nicht?" zwickte ich Edward in die Seite. „Na warte, später bekommst du es ab" neckte er mich. „Ach, jetzt willst du mir auch noch drohen?" triste ich ihn. „Was sich neckt das liebt sich" flüsterte Ed ganz leise. Ich konnte es nur verstehen weil ich diesen Spruch gedacht habe. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich ihn an. Und unsere Blicke begegneten sich wieder. Meine Wangen waren so schnell heiß wie noch nie. Auf unserm Platz ließ ich meine Tasche sinken. Kramte meine Bücher und Blöcke raus. Edward machte das gleiche.

Unser Lehrer kam herein und schob einen Fernseher vor sich her. Ein Film. Besser als der trockene kram den er sonst bringt. Das Licht wurde ausgemacht, die Jalousien runtergelassen und das einzigste das noch licht abgab war der Fernseher. Ich lehnte mich in meinen Stuhl zurück und legte meine Hände auf meine jeweiligen Oberschenkeln ab. Ich konnte erkennen dass Edward in fast der gleichen Position saß wie ich. Wie gut das wir die einzigen sind, die hier hinten sitzen. Sonst wäre das noch jemand aufgefallen, was dann zwischen uns passierte. Edwards Stuhl kam meinem näher. Edwards Hand kam meiner Hand näher, bis sie endgültig auf meiner lag. Ich saß einen Moment stocksteif da. Er wollte sie schon fast wegziehen. Aber ich flüsterte so leise das nur es hört ein: „Bleib". Edward grinste. Legte seine Hand auf meine, fing an mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. Nach unzähligen Minuten verschränkten sich unsere Finger in einander. Er hörte auch nicht auf mit dem streicheln. Es fühlt sich so gut an.

Als der Film zu Ende ging, lösten wir unsere Finger von einander. Schon kam das Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit zurück. Schüchtern huschte mein Blick zu Ed. Seine Wangen waren genauso rot wie meine. Er sieht damit richtig süß aus! Das war dann der gemeinsame Unterricht für heute. „Bis später Kleines" sagte Edward, nach dem er mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange setzte, und schon war er um die Ecke verschwunden. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Dean gegenüber der Klassenzimmertür. „Na wie wars?" ich beantwortete seine frage mit meinem knallroten Kopf. „Aha… das sagt wohl alles" ich nickte zur Bestätigung. „Na komm, noch zwei Stunden. Dann darfst du ihn wieder berühren!" Jetzt bin ich geschockt. „Woher..?" Deans grinsen wurde breiter. „Naja, Edward hat seine Hand angeschaut und ausgestreckt und sie angegrinst…" sanft blickte er mich an. „Ich dachte ich bin der einzige der deine Hand halten darf… Hey… was soll das?" ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Sei nicht beleidigt du hast ja noch Amelie" und schon leuchteten Deans Augen. Ist das bei mir auch so?

Drei Stunden später

„Oh Alice, wir gehen nur ins Spaßbad. Ich mache mir nur einen Zopf, also beruhige dich" Alice ist schlimm. Sie will mir tatsächlich eine Hochsteckfrisur machen. Ich hasse solche Sachen vor allem wenn wir schwimmen gehen. „Na gut ich gebe mich geschlagen" seufzte Alice. „Seit ihr soweit, wir wollen jetzt fahren?" erklang Emmetts stimme von unten. „Ja…" riefen Alice und ich gemeinsam. Arm in Arm schlenderten wir die Treppen runter. Alice sitzt mit Jasper bei mir und Dean in seinem Auto. Rose sitzt mit Edward bei Emmett im Auto. Ich freue mich schon riesig. Wir Mädels gingen zu unseren Umkleidekabinen wie die Jungs zu ihren. Wir drei hatten unsere Bikinis an, die wir vor einem halben Jahr bei einem unserer Shoppingtrips kauften. Mit unseren Bikinis haben wir schon viele Jungs die Augen verdreht. Sie waren kurz geschnitten. Aber nicht zu aufreizend. Ich bin gespannt wie Edward reagiert.

Als wir aus den Umkleidekabinen rauskamen, lagen schon die ersten blicke auf uns. Augenverdrehend und kichernd gingen wir zum Becken. Keiner der Jungs war anwesend. Und so mussten wir warten. Aber wir drei hatten unseren Spaß. Die pubertierenden Kinder, die mindestens drei bis vier Jahre jünger waren, versuchten ernsthaft uns anzumachen. Wenigstens hatten sie Mut und Selbstbewusstsein. „Hey Bella" wurde ich mit einer Umarmung begrüßt. Typisch Dean. „Hey Dean, seid ihr auch mal da!" Abwehrend hob er seine Hände hoch „Ich kann nichts dafür, aber wir mussten einfach zuschauen wie die kleinen Jungs versuchten euch an zu machen" Ich drehte mich zu den anderen um. Und da stand Edward. Oh mein Gott! Sieht er gut aus. Sein Oberkörper so makellos. So perfekt. „Keine Sorge, nachher dürft ihr euch wieder berühren" ich blickte fragend in Deans Gesicht. „Ich schlage einfach Wasserschlacht vor, dann habt ihr Gelegenheit und niemand fällt es zu sehr auf" „Danke" aus Dankbarkeit küsste ich ihn auf die Wange. „Ist gut"

„Hey, was haltet ihr von Wasserschlacht?" Jeder stimmte zu. „Ich gehe mich kurz duschen" sagte ich und ging auf die Seite zu den Duschen die direkt am Becken waren. Unter der brause blieb ich stehen und brauste mich ab. Ich strich mir meine Haare nach hinten und trat aus der brause raus. Mein erster Blick galt Edward. Warum er? Ganz einfach seine Augen und sein Mund waren aufgerissen. Er blickte kurz zu sich runter, darauf färbten sich seine Wangen dunkelrot und rannte zu den Kabinen. „Wow Bella! Das war atemberaubend" grinste Dean als er mir entgegen kam. „Was ist mit Edward…?" fragte ich ihn nur. „Hmm… ich glaube er hat Männer Probleme!" jetzt war ich noch verwirrter. „Naja… oh Bella… ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll… er war erregt bei deinem Anblick…" Hä? Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Er war erregt. OH… er war erregt! Dean erkannt wohl an meinem Gesichtsausdruck was ich gerade dachte, denn er nickte nur.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder zu uns kam. Er mied jeden Blick zu mir. Es war ihm peinlich, dass ich es mit bekommen habe. Hat er es überhaupt mitbekommen das ich es weiß, was passiert ist? Wir plantschten schon im Becken. Edward und ich berührten uns oft. Jetzt war er nicht mehr so schüchtern. Es war ihm auch egal dass Dean bei uns steht. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und drückte zu sich heran. Bei Emmett und Rosalie ging es ganz heiß her. Sie küssten sich schon die ganze zeit. „Das wird ja endlich mal zeit" wandte ich mich zu Edward zu. Er sah auch zu den beiden hin. Und grinste. „Ja das wird zeit" und schon hob er mich hoch und warf mich ins Wasser zurück. Nach einer halben Stunde musste ich unbedingt aufs Klo. Ich rannte schon in die Richtung. Es war richtig erleichternd. Um zum Becken zurück zukommen musste ich an den umkleidekabienen vorbei.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte was ich da höre, wäre ich früher oder eher erst später erst vorbei. „Oh Emmett" stöhnte Rose. Ich habe echt gedacht ich habe es nicht richtig verstanden. Aber der Name Emmett gibt es nicht viele und Rose stimme erkenne ich. „Oh Rose. Ich liebe dich" das war jetzt Emmett. Oh Gott, was für eine Verwandtschaft habe ich. Ich stürmte zu denn anderen. „Weißt du wo Em und Rose sind?" fragte mich Alice. „Ja leider" nun sahen mich alle an. „Die Beiden sind in einer Kabine und vergnügen sich" Jedem klappte den Mund auf. „Nach 1 ½ Jahre hat sich wohl viel angestaut" „Alice das ist dein Bruder, über den du redest" sagte ich geschockt von Alice Kommentar. „Ihh.. stimmt" bei dieser Erkenntnis schüttelte sie sich. Der Rest des Tages und der Heimweg bekam ich nicht mehr richtig mit, so geschockt war ich.

* * *

Sorry, es ist nicht viel passiert, aber ich kann euch etwas sagen. Das nächste Kap spielt an einem Donnerstag.

Und da gibt es einen KUSS. Wer will wissen wer, wie, wo, was?

Auf den Rechtschreibfehlern ist keine Haftung.

HEL

Nin


End file.
